My Funny Valentine
by TStabler
Summary: A series of one/two-shot fics, proving that you can find love in the Manhattan SVU. Mainly focusing on E/O with the help of their friends and family. I've had requests for these...some will be fluffy, some will be...ahem...more than that. Now until 2/14
1. Up On The Roof

**A/N I have had requests for V-Day fics, so from now until Feb. 14th, you get them! Here's the first one! (4th year of their partnership, No Eli, ah, just read it! =)**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns characters and Law and Order: SVU. TStabler©, that's me, owns the story, plot, narrative and dialogue.**

"Look, Danny, I told you...that's not the point, I...I know it's Valentine's Day, but I can't...we are working and...yes, I am with Elliot, he's my part...ya know what, don't bother!" Olivia yelled as she slammed down the phone. She ran her hands through her hair and heaved a frustrated sigh.

Elliot gave her a sympathetic smile from his desk, but inside he was relieved. He hated Danny. In fact, he hated any man who dated Olivia. "Sorry," he said softly.

"I'm not," Olivia said. "This was coming, El. He couldn't deal with my job," she paused and looked up at him. "Or my choice of best friend."

Elliot raised his eyebrow. "What the hell does that mean?"

"He didn't exactly believe we're working, here, El." She laughed. "Christ, is this what it was like with..." she stopped. She was going to say Kathy. She was going to bring up his ex-wife, his waste of fourteen years, and his weekend-only parental rights.

"Yeah," he sighed. "It was." He looked at her, smirked, and asked, "Every fucking night, but I stopped caring after a while. You'd pick me over some guy if you had to, right? I always chose you over Kathy."

Olivia smiled. "You know I would, El. I have been, haven't I?"

"Yeah, and don't think I'm not grateful." Elliot realized, for the first time since his divorce was finalized, that she was finally unattached and he was feeling very ballsy. "Liv, he was right about one thing, it _is_ Valentine's Day. Neither one of us should be sitting here all...I'll be right back." He got out of his seat and bolted out the door.

"Elliot," she yelled after him. "We have work to do!" He was already gone. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, irritated. "Son of a bitch."

* * *

Elliot returned, half an hour later, to a very annoyed Olivia. She was knee deep in files and playing connect the dots on the white-board and the map, trying to plot the locations of the rapes in their case. She looked at him as he walked in and huffed. "You have fun on your little Valentine's date, or wherever the fuck you went?"

Elliot smirked. "I didn't go on a date," he said, "_Yet_. I had to set something up. Danny call back?"

Olivia nodded. "He did, but I told him to fuck off. I realized he wasn't worth the aggravation, El. I need someone who gets me, who understands that the two things that mean the most to me are this job and..." she stopped, again. "Look," she said, pointing to the map and changing the subject, "All of the rapes stemmed from a central location, spiraling out from Bayside."

Elliot grinned. She was going to say that he was important to her. "Liv, take a break, huh? Come with me?" he asked, smiling at her.

Olivia looked at him and shut the file in her hand. "You just took a break, you ass!"

"No," he said. "I told you I spent the last half-hour _doing_ something. Something very important. Just come with me." He held out his hand to her, his heart pounding in anticipation.

She raised her eyebrow, licked her lips and rolled her eyes. "Okay," she said. "I guess I could use a few minutes away from this shit." She took his hand and watched with a confused expression as he grabbed her jacket and pulled her out of the bullpen. He gripped her hand tighter, unable to truly believe he was really holding it, and led her to the roof. Her eyes widened when she saw what was waiting for her in the spot that, in the last four years, had become theirs.

A black blanket had been laid out, several candles had been set up along the perimeter, a bottle of wine was chilling in a bucket of ice and another warm-looking blanket was sitting there, waiting for someone to need it to keep them warm.

"El," she gasped. "What is all..."

He interrupted. "Liv, I have been waiting for you to realize that Danny doesn't get you, he doesn't understand you. No one does, Liv. No one except..."

"You," she said. Her voice sounded accusing but her smile and tear-filled eyes were betraying her emotions. She dropped his hand and took a step toward the corner of the roof. The corner where they came to fight, talk, cry, and get away from the world when they needed to do so. The corner where Elliot brought Olivia, a month ago, to tell her he and Kathy were divorcing, the place where it had been decided, three weeks ago, that until he found a place of his own he would stay with Olivia. "This is beautiful, El. Why did you do all of this?"

"You really wanna know? We've been on this case for thirty-four straight hours, and I haven't even thought about the fact that I'm missing my weekend with the kids. I haven't thought about it because you keep finding ways to keep my mind off of it. You brought me a Mr. Potato Head, Liv, and you keep making it dance and sing. You've been making goofy faces at me all weekend. The past three weeks have been painful for me, but you've made them so much easier and I know what it cost you. You lied to Danny, a lot, because you didn't want me to be alone. You kept telling him we were working late so he wouldn't come over and find me on your couch, with you next to me half the time, and the one time you tell him the truth he flips out on you. You don't know what that means to me. Liv, maybe we should just stop pretending that we're just friends. That we're just partners."

Olivia looked at Elliot, her heart in her throat, and she spoke, "Pretending?"

"We are so much more than that and you know it. I have spent the last four years denying it and the last month, finally free from Kathy, but watching you with Danny, thinking I was too late. The last three weeks, I've been praying that something would happen, that he would fuck up and you'd drop his ass so I could finally take this chance. Liv, we may only have tonight, because that fucker might realize what he's lost and come back on his hands and knees, begging for forgiveness, and when he does, I don't wanna watch you go back to him without at least knowing I tried." Elliot led Olivia to the blanket and pulled her down, gently. He poured her a glass of wine, handed it to her and wrapped the second blanket around them as he snuggled closer to her. "This is me, trying. Happy Valentine's Day, Liv. I wanted you to spend it with someone who..." he paused, took a deep breath, and looked deeply into her eyes. "Someone who really loves you."

Olivia widened her eyes and looked away, drinking her full glass of wine. She took a deep breath and waved the glass in front of Elliot, silently asking for more. "You...love..." she mumbled as Elliot poured, "I...yeah...El."

"You what, Liv?" he asked, wrapping his arm and the blanket around her tighter.

Olivia looked into his blue eyes and smiled. "I didn't think you...Danny wasn't anything..." she sighed and took a deep breath. "Gimme a minute to remember how to form complete sentences," she joked. "I started seeing Danny because I had finally given up hope, I finally gave up on...you." She searched his eyes and found the sparkle she'd hoped to see. "Yeah, El. _You_. Danny, he was nice, and he was charming, but he was boring, and he wasn't what I wanted, and..."

"What _do_ you want?" Elliot asked, interrupting.

Olivia looked at him, then she looked around at her surroundings, at everything Elliot had done for her. It was three-thirty in the morning. He had to bang on many shop doors and flash his badge, probably threatening people with bodily harm, to get the wine and the candles and he did it all for her. She brought her hands to his cheeks and cupped his face, peering deeply into his eyes. She pulled his face toward hers, feeling her heart pounding against her chest, and the moment their lips touched she world went completely dark. There was only her, and him, and this rooftop, and nothing else mattered. She pulled away, slowly. "Does that answer your question?" she asked, her eyes still closed, as she licked her lips, tasting the wine and essence of Elliot.

"Open your eyes," Elliot whispered to her. When she did, he smiled at her, that classic, Stabler-grin that made her heart melt, and he held her face in his hands. "I love you, Liv."

Olivia smiled, brighter than he'd ever seen her smile before, and she brushed her lips lightly against his. "I love you, too."

Elliot chuckled. "You have no idea what it has been like for me for the last three weeks. I was lying out there on your couch, wanting so badly to climb into bed with you, wrap my arms around you, and make you mine."

Olivia laughed. "El, why do you think I kept leaving my door open? Part of me kept hoping you would do that." She lifted her wine glass and gestured for him to do the same. "This really is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. I never pegged you as a romantic, El." They clinked their glasses in a wordless toast.

"I never was, Liv." He sipped his wine and suddenly felt compelled to rub his nose against hers. He did, and she giggled. She actually giggled. He laughed and did it again, loving how happy he seemed to be making her. "You bring out the romantic in me, Liv." He tilted his head a bit and pressed his lips to hers, lightly, still tentative.

Olivia, running her hand down his arm, pulled away from him and her face grew serious. "El, I…I don't…"

"What?" he broke into her speech, "What is it?"

"Before, what you said…" she took a breath and set her glass down. He brushed her thumb over his lips and he kissed her finger. "El, I don't want us to just have tonight. I don't care if Danny comes back on his hands and knees with the Pope, God and Elvis telling me how great he is, it's not him I want. It never was. You don't have to worry about me taking him back," she promised. "I just…are you sure that you…"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I knew before I signed the divorce papers, Liv. I knew before she even filed for divorce. I knew, long ago, that I love you." He cupped her face, again, and brought his lips to hers, with less hesitation and more insistence, finally deepening the kiss and gaining long-awaited access to her mouth, tongue and teeth. He ran his tongue around hers once, to make his intentions known, then skimmed her lips before going in for the kiss of a lifetime.

"What about work?" she asked, as he pulled away. Her heart raced and her breathing was ragged, but her brain worked just fine. "I'm not letting you go, El, and I can't ask you…"

"Later, Liv," he whispered. "We'll worry later, okay?" He smiled as he leaned forward, forcing her down on her back. He folded the blanket over them and kissed his way down her body, licking and caressing his way back up. "Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered to her, once he was face-to-face with her again.

Olivia smiled and leaned her head up slightly to kiss him. "You can say that again," she quipped. He brought his lips down on hers again, and they both knew that their special spot on the roof would now hold a new and permanent place in their hearts as yet another "first" for them took place in its breadth.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed its light and fluffy goodness! The next one, coming soon, will be a bit…uh…more adult? .. Oh, Valentine's Day! **


	2. Scavenger

**A/N: Admit it, sometimes this Valentine's crap gets on your nerves, too. lol. But, he makes it all worth it. =)**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns characters and Law and Order: SVU. TStabler©, that's me, owns the story, plot, narrative and dialogue.**

New York City, in the middle of February, seemed to do two things to Olivia Benson. Make her really cold, and make her really nauseous. It wasn't because she was single. She wasn't. For the first time in her life, she was actually dating someone who she could see herself marrying. It was the point of the damn day she didn't understand, and the commercialization of it that pissed her off. As she walked to work, with two cups of hot coffee in her hands, she rolled her eyes and made grotesque faces at every heart-shaped decoration and flying Cupid she passed, thankful that the man she was going to spend the night with knew better than to pull any cheesy, mushy shit with her.

Olivia walked into the bullpen and rolled her eyes. "In here, too? Really?" She flicked the dumb paper heart hanging in the doorway and walked to her desk. "Okay, why?" She brushed the metallic heart-shaped confetti that had been strewn across her desk onto the floor with a disgusted face. She handed her partner a cup of coffee and made another face. He was wearing a red shirt and a black tie with little red hearts on it. "Are you fucking kidding me, Elliot?"

Munch laughed. "Wow, Benson. No date with Mr. Right, tonight? Is that why you're bitter? Are you wearing black in protest, revolting against Saint Valentine?"

"No," she said, sternly. "I'm wearing black because these pants make my ass look amazing, and Mr. Right is gonna love taking them off of me later. I'm only bitter because this holiday is nothing but a devious plot cooked up by Hallmark and Hershey's in order to sell cards and chocolate. We shouldn't have to set aside a fucking day to tell someone we love them. I do it whenever the hell I want, all the damn time. Right, El?" she spewed without even thinking, not noticing. "Not to mention all these little pink and red hearts are driving me bonkers and if I see one more naked fucking baby with a goddamned bow and arrow, I don't care who I'm standing in front of, I'm throwing up on them."

"So, that's a 'no' on the date, then?" Fin quipped. Olivia shot him a look and he backed off, in legitimate fear.

Elliot stayed silent, knowing better than to butt in when Olivia was in a mood. He tried to say something to her during her "Why I hate Christmas" rant and she bit him. Of course, he enjoyed it and then he bit her back, and then they spent a few hours biting each other, among other things. But, he wasn't going to risk having her bite him here, in front of Fin and Munch. Not yet. He would simply wait, in silence, until she found the first note he left for her in the top drawer of her desk.

It took approximately three hours and nineteen minutes.

She had been working tirelessly on paperwork, and had finally made her first mistake. She opened her drawer to get white-out and found it. "What the..." she said. Not a full sentence. Not loud enough for anyone but Elliot to hear. He stopped what he was doing and watched her, attentively. She slid the card out of the drawer and flipped it around in her hand. It was pink and heart-shaped and she looked very irritated, but the smirk playing at her lips was telling him that she was also a bit intrigued and not really mad at him. She looked down at the card and, in Elliot's Catholic schoolboy script, it said, _"A Valentine's puzzle to make your day fun. You've got your hands on clue number one. To find number two, this rule you must follow. Pick up the pot of the sludge you won't swallow."_

Olivia raised an eyebrow at Elliot.

He shrugged and smirked at her, trying to look innocent.

Olivia simpered as she slid her chair back, got up and walked over to the coffee pot. She took it out of the cradle and lifted it, and sure enough, stuck to the bottom was a red, heart-shaped card. She peeled it off and held it up as she looked, accusingly, at Elliot. "Am I really doing this, right now?"

"Looks like it," he said, folding his arms and leaning back in his chair.

She chuckled and shook her head as she replaced the pot. She looked at the card and read, _"Congrats, my love, and much luck to thee. You'll need it if you wish to find clue number three. The back of your memory is where you must delve. We first met here, at a quarter to twelve."_

Olivia scoffed and shot Elliot a scornful look. Did he really think she didn't remember? She ran out of the bullpen and he smirked, rising to his feet and following her. Munch, Fin and Cragen, who had been watching her, puzzled, looked on as they left the room. Cragen smirked and sighed, knowing what was coming.

Olivia ran down the stairs, followed by Elliot, and bolted into the lobby of the 1-6, heading for the large clock on the wall. She looked up and tilted her head. How the fuck was she supposed to get up there? She smiled, climbed up on the end table, then jumped onto the back of one of the chairs. She reached up and plucked the pink heart off of the large number twelve, then leaped down, landing on her feet in front of Elliot. She waved the card in front of his face in victory then read it.

_"You remembered! How sweet! For that you get more. Here is your tip to find clue number four. Here, we shared our first kiss and our very first dance. Though, no one would think it's a place for romance,"_ his slanted cursive declared.

Olivia looked at him. "I have to go back up the stairs?"

Elliot nodded, smacking her on the butt as she moved.

They walked back into the bullpen and he followed Olivia up the stairs, into the cribs, where she discovered a red heart on the first bunk. She paused for a moment, to catch her breath, and then looked at the card. _"You've made it this far, don't you feel so alive? The next one's your last, the final clue's number five. This place has been home to many a fight. Whether with me or a perp, it's always a sight."_

"More goddamn stairs," Olivia mumbled. "This better be worth it, El."

Elliot just kept smirking.

He followed her back down the stairs as she walked into the interrogation room. She walked over to the table and lifted up the pink card. She flipped it over just as she heard the door click, then lock, as she looked down and read, _"Your scavenger hunt has come to an end. Thanks for playing, Liv, you're my very best friend. Clue Number Five's a visual one, see? Turn around, baby."_

She turned, slightly confused because the rhyme hadn't finished. When she looked at Elliot, thought, it all became clear. She dropped the card as her hands flew to her mouth. He was going to finish the rhyme _himself_, down on one knee, holding out the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

They knew everyone would be confused and shocked. All except Cragen, who was in on this entire thing. No one else even knew Olivia and Elliot had been together since his divorce. The ink wasn't even dry on the papers when he ran to Olivia to declare his undying love for her, and she had more than willingly reciprocated his feelings. They'd kept the secret well, they'd moved into a new house with his kids rather quietly, and they'd managed to give everyone the impression that nothing was any different. Seven months of keeping it quiet had just gone out the damn window, though, as Elliot kneeled on the cold concrete floor, anticipating her answer.

"Liv," he said, shaking the ring-box slightly. "Baby?"

"God, yes! El," she said, pulling him up. "Of course, I'll marry you!"

Relieved, he took the ring out of the box and smiled at her.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she cried as she threw her arms around him and squeezed, pulling away slightly to talk. "You...you did all of this just to..."

Elliot stopped her talking with a passionate kiss. As their tongues danced he found her hand with his and slid the ring onto her finger. He pulled away and wiped one tear from her eye and one from his. "I did all of this just to propose, yes. It's our first Valentine's Day together, well, like, _officially_ together, not just being stuck working together, or _saying_ we were, and making the most of it, even when we were with other people." Olivia nodded and they laughed a bit. "I wanted to show you how great this holiday could be if you gave it a chance, and I wanted to make sure you'd always remember your proposal. I tried to be creative and original, because _you're_ the one that matters, ya know? I know it was kinda cheesy..."

"It was amazing," she whispered, pulling him toward her for another kiss.

"How amazing?" he asked, whit a smirk, kissing her again, deeper than before. He pulled away slowly and whispered, "Show me, baby." He kissed her again, and grinned against her lips as he grabbed the cord on the shades and pulled, blocking the view of the pit. Olivia slid her hand up the wall and pushed the button on the monitor, blocking out the sound, ensuring they were now completely safe from anyone hearing them, just in case. Elliot lifted Olivia up onto the table, still kissing her, and she chuckled. They'd already broken a thousand rules, a few more weren't going to matter.

Elliot pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "You were right," he said, sliding her black slacks down, just over her hips. "These do make your ass look great and I love taking them off of you." He ran his hands back up her legs and teased the elastic on her panties, while she unbuckled his belt. She unzipped his pants and pushed down his boxers, only enough to free him, and she ran her hand up and down his shaft, gently, as her ring glittered in the light. Small, breathy gasps escaped Elliot's mouth as he pushed the silk in his hands aside.

"God, Liv," he whispered, moving her hand away and sliding into her, in one smooth move. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too, El." She held him tight as he moved slowly, carefully, within her, and she pressed her lips to the side of his neck.

Elliot held her head down, forcing himself deeper inside of her, and shushed her. Though the room was soundproof, they weren't taking chances. He ran his hands over her body as he thrust into her, powerfully, and found her hands, linking them with his as they clutched the edge of the table. He wasn't being delicate or languid, he had a purpose and they had time constraints. There were people in the next room, who would certainly be wondering where they were.

He moved faster, harder, deeper and brought his lips to hers to muffle the sounds, though no one be able to hear them, of her violent scream as she clenched around him and he spilled himself into her. He tore his lips away from hers and rested his forehead against hers, panting, as he said, "You gave me the best Valentine's Day present ever, baby?"

"Hot work sex?" she joked, kissing his nose.

"No," he laughed. "You gave me forever."

Olivia chuckled. "You always had it, El. All you had to do was ask," she said with a wink. She looked down at her finger and then glanced back up at him. "Happy Valentine's Day, El."

"Yeah, it is," he said, as he kissed her, and began to straighten out her clothes. He knew it would be one neither of them would ever forget.

**A/N: A little fluff, a little smut, that's what Valentine's Day is, right? Reviews? **


	3. DoubleDate Declaration

**A/N: Sometimes people need to be hit over the head with the obvious, and sometimes their significant others are just the ones who need to do the hitting.**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns characters and Law and Order: SVU. TStabler©, that's me, owns the story, plot, narrative and dialogue.**

Olivia sat across from Kathy, smiling, but secretly hoping that her next bite of whatever grotesquely expensive shit she ordered would be the bite that choked her to death. She knew she should be trying to enjoy their "double-date," Dean's brilliant idea, but Dean kept prattling on about the superiority of FBI Agents and how he had been trying, for months now, to lure Olivia away from the NYPD and she stubbornly refused. She had since stopped paying attention to the conversation.

This was, in fact, the most excruciatingly painful evening of Olivia's life. She was not only armed with the knowledge that Elliot was out, on Valentine's Day, with the woman he was supposedly divorcing, but she was sitting at their table, taking an active part in their reconciliation. She had been waiting for Elliot to sign those damned papers for months so she could kick Punk-ass Porter to the fucking curb with the rest of the garbage in her life, and be there for Elliot in his time of need, but now, it just didn't seem like it was going to happen. She, of course, had no idea why any of this was bothering her. Kathy was Elliot's wife, she wanted them to be happy, didn't she?

"Olivia?" Dean's voice snapped her out of her manic thoughts.

"Huh? What?" she mumbled as she shook her head, trying to break her gaze away from Elliot, who had, for some reason, been staring right back at her.

Dean smiled at her. "We were just discussing what love really is, and we thought you'd like to jump in with an idea or two."

"I'm the last person you should be asking about love, so...I'm sure whatever you three have got is just fine," she said, drinking her wine a little too fast. "Can I get some more of this?" she asked, wiggling her glass.

Kathy laughed. "You haven't heard anything we've said?"

"Um, no," Olivia said, watching, gratefully, as the waiter poured her another glass. She drank it, quickly, having it halfway gone in one sip.

"Elliot, tell Olivia what we have on our list, so far," Kathy commanded.

Elliot simpered. "Uh, I can't. I wasn't really..."

"Oh, give me a break, you weren't listening either? Stabler...fine. I will tell you," Dean said, proudly. he took Olivia's hand, suddenly earning Elliot's undivided attention. "Olivia, I think love, or someone you're in love with, is someone who you can tell anything to without fear or hesitation. Someone you can spend every single day with, and never, ever be sick of them. Someone who, you would kill or die for without a moment's thought, and you would not regret it."

Olivia's eyes widened, but it wasn't because Dean had just pulled a black box out of his pocket. It was because she had just realized something. She realized why she despised Kathy, why Elliot meant so much to her, and why she really couldn't stand being with Dean Porter.

Dean continued, "Olivia, love is waking up in the morning and seeing that person's face, even if they aren't next to you in the bed. Love is knowing their favorite things, their deepest fears, their biggest dreams and, if you don't, love is the strong desire to learn them." Dean flicked open the ring box, Elliot gasped, Olivia's hand shot to her mouth and Kathy giggled. "Olivia, tell me, do you feel any of that for anyone," Dean asked, smirking as he held the ring out in front of her. "Anyone in particular?" He grinned, smugly, assuming he'd be the one.

Olivia was silent, but she nodded. Elliot's heart snapped in half and he knew that he'd just lost her, when he was so close to being able to have her. "Yes, Dean," she finally said. Kathy clapped, Elliot felt like crying and Dean pulled the ring out of the box. Olivia stopped him. She said, "But...it isn't you, Dean." She threw her napkin down on the table, pushed her chair back and bolted toward the bathroom.

"What just happened, here?" Dean asked, stunned.

Kathy moved to get up, but Elliot stopped her and got out of the chair he'd been sitting in. "I'll go, Kathy. She, uh, she doesn't really like you." Kathy looked purely pissed off as she watched her almost-ex-husband run after Olivia.

Olivia heard the frantic knock on the door. "I'll be right out," she said, her voice shaking.

"Liv, it's me," Elliot said. "Is anyone else in there?" he asked, pushing the door open.

Olivia turned away from the door and wiped her eyes, quickly. "Fuck, Stabler. Go away! You're in the women's bathroom!"

"Yeah, what are they gonna do? Arrest me?" he joked. "Um, what happened back there? I thought you wanted...a life, Liv? Husband, kids. He was offering..."

"Porter? Shit, Elliot, I can't...everything he said. He was so...God, he was right! All those things, that _is_ what love is, and I have been convincing myself that it _wasn't_ for so fucking long, and he was about to ask me to marry him, I'm not in love with _him_. I...I couldn't do that, Elliot. I can't end up like..."

"Me and Kathy," he stated.

"I didn't say that," she said as she turned to face him. "You're fine, clearly. You two are just fine. You're here, aren't you? Valentine's Day, in the nicest restaurant in the city, El, don't tell me..."

Elliot interrupted again. "We're only here because Dean called Kathy and said _he_ wanted us to be here. He, apparently, doesn't know we're getting divorced. He knows that I'm your best friend, he invited us out, I guess. Kathy probably knew that he was gonna propose. I didn't, Liv. I swear, if I had I never would have..."

Olivia's eyes narrowed. "What? You wouldn't want to be here for me, if I..."

Elliot barked at her. "No, Liv! I wouldn't, okay! I don't want to sit there and watch some guy put _his_ ring on your finger, making you _his_ for the rest of your life, when I know, and you know, it should be _me_ doing it! _My_ ring on your finger, making you _mine_."

Olivia's eyes widened.

Elliot nodded and smirked. "Yeah, I said that. Now, you said, back there, that you felt all of those things for someone, but it wasn't Dean, thank God. Who is it?" Elliot asked. "Because, the whole time that piss-ant was speaking, I was thinking of you. Everything he said, Liv, I feel for you." He took two steps closer to her, almost pressing her up against the bathroom wall. "Who are you in love with?"

"You," she whispered.

He smirked and brushed his lips lightly over hers. "I couldn't hear you, Liv. You need to speak up," he said with a small chuckle, sounding quite evil.

Olivia's breath hitched and her knees went weak. She backed up, hitting the wall, needing it for support. "I'm...in love with you," she said, so he could hear her. "See, I knew there was a reason I hated Valentine's Day. This shit could only happen to me."

Elliot laughed, low and deep, as he took another step toward her, pressing his body against hers. "What's happening to you, Liv?"

"I'm having a fucking heart-attack in the bathroom at Sardi's," she said with an eye-roll.

Elliot ran his hand down her arm, lifted her hand and placed it over his chest. She could feel the powerful, racing pulse beneath his shirt and her eyes widened. "That makes two of us, Liv." He leaned in closer to her, just skimming the air in front of her lips. "I've wanted this for so long, Liv. Every time I pictured it, and it's been many times, it was never up against the wall in a bathroom. But, at least three times, it's been on Valentine's Day," he told her softly. His face brushed against hers in sweet, loving nuzzles. He took his time, slowly brushing his lips against hers lightly again before finally pressing his lips to hers. A moan of great relief left both mouths, and Olivia's other arm wrapped around Elliot tightly. Her other hand remained, under his, over his heart, and she felt it beating faster and faster. Elliot's other arm snaked its way between Olivia's body and the wall, pulling her closer to him, wrapping around her waist. He let go of her hand and pulled it our from between their chests, then ran his hands over her entire body, running them over every curve. She did the same as their seemingly never-ending kiss just grew deeper.

Elliot tore his lips away from her mouth and dotted her chest and neck with soft, wet kisses, until he attacked her pulse, sucking on it, licking and kissing the spot he discovered, during a drunken evening, drove her mad. "Oh, my God, El," she moaned, running her leg up his body. He latched onto it, catching it at the thigh as he rolled his hips into her. Another moan escaped both of them. She felt his rock-hard, ready erection through his dress-pants and it felt like it could do a lot of damage. Damage that she was so ready to withstand, but not up against the wall of a bathroom, when her boyfriend and his, technically she was still his wife, were outside waiting for them.

Olivia pushed him away, sadly, slowly, regretting it immediately. "I want you," she said.

"God, Liv, I want you, too. So badly," he cried, moving back to kiss her.

She stopped him and he furrowed his brow. "Not here, not now. This...we're in a bathroom. You're wife is waiting for you and my...Dean...is waiting for an explanation. We can't...as much as I want to...it's Valentine's Day, El. Knowing you love me, and that....that amazing, soul-crushing kiss, that was enough for now." She pressed his lips to his, sweetly, brushed his cheek with her hand, and pulled him out of the bathroom.

They walked back to the table where Kathy watched, in dismay, as Olivia broke up with Dean, in the middle of the restaurant.

Elliot hid his glee well and drove Kathy home, finally convincing her to do the one thing she'd been refusing. He walked into the living room, picked up the signed papers and was out the door again in seconds, leaving Kathy annoyed and clueless as to where he had gone.

"Okay, okay," Olivia yelled, padding her way to the door at eleven-forty, she had just fallen asleep. "Stop knocking damn it!" She opened the door, Elliot stood before her, still wearing his suit, holding a bottle of wine, two glasses, and a dozen roses. "What...are you doing here?"

Elliot smiled. "It's nice to see you, too." He pushed the door open with his foot, sidled his way in and watched as she, still confused, closed the door.

"El, what are you doing here?" she asked, again.

"I know it's only going to be Valentine's Day for another twenty minutes, but I had to save it for us somehow." He poured the wine and handed her a glass, clinked it with his, and said, "I dropped off the papers, on my way here. Kathy finally fucking signed them. She was hoping you were in love with Dean, enough to marry him, and she hoped having me watch you get engaged, tonight, would make me realize I could never have you. When her little plan backfired, she knew she had to let me go." He pulled her close and placed a gentle kiss to Olivia's lips. "If she only knew half the shit we've done. Drunk my ass, Liv. She'd know that I wrestled out of her clutches long ago," he said with a chuckle.

Olivia's eyes widened, then narrowed, as she realized he wasn't shitfaced, he was sober, at casey's party a year ago. But then again, so was she. He put his glass down and handed her the roses. "These are for you," he said. "I had to flash the badge to get these, Liv. Every store on the street was closing."

Olivia smiled at him and kissed him sweetly. "They're beautiful," she said. She walked into the kitchen and was putting them in a vase when she felt him wrap her hands around her.

"I love you," he whispered to her, pressing his lips to her cheek.

She turned, in his arms, and looked up at him. "I love you, too, El."

**A/N: Perhaps, you shall get that drunken evening? Review! Love you all!**


	4. Blame It On The, Um, Nevermind

**A/N: So, Here's that drunken party, with a little flash-forward at the end. (And for the followers of my other stories, **_**Now It Is **_**and **_**And Lead Us Not**_** will both be updated later today/tonight.)**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Dick Wolf owns characters and Law and Order: SVU. TStabler©, that's me, owns the story, plot, narrative and dialogue.**

"Casey, really, you don't have to do this." Olivia mumbled as her best friend, well, best girl friend, pulled her into the apartment.

"Yes," Casey retorted, "I do. It's Valentine's Day, and dammit, you're gonna get trashed and make out with a hot cop. Derrick is a dumbass. Who dumps someone on Valentine's Day?"

Olivia smirked. "Someone who is dating a girl who had to cancel their eighth date in a row to be at a crime scene that she couldn't talk about with him, a girl who spent all of her time with her partner, her partner whom she happens to have a massive…"

"Okay, so Derrick isn't that much of a dumbass. But, he could have waited until tomorrow. Sit," Casey commanded, shoving Olivia into a chair. She handed her friend a bottle of beer and said, "Drink."

Olivia laughed. "Don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope. I have to go play Happy Hostess and make sure Fin doesn't…oh, my God. Munch is here, and he's dressed like Cupid. Like, in a diaper. With a bow and arrow!" Casey ran off, leaving Olivia on the couch, chuckling into her beer.

She was only alone for a moment; a familiar voice, and an even more familiar scent, carried through the air. "Now what is a gorgeous girl like you doing all alone at a Valentine's Day party?"

Olivia smirked, sipped her beer, and didn't bother looking at him. "Looking for my next victim," she quipped. "Where's your wife?"

"Oh, she's not speaking to me this week," he said as he sat beside her, beer in hand.

"What'd you do?" Olivia asked, raising her eyebrow at Elliot.

He scoffed. "Why is it my fault?"

"It's always your fault," she said, smirking at him and running her hand up his leg. She knew what she was doing, but she drank the rest of her beer, hoping to be able to blame the alcohol later on. "Isn't it?" she asked, reaching for another bottle.

Elliot cleared his throat. Was she flirting with him? He'd been waiting for this forever. "Well, not this time, Liv. She had the nerve…she accused me of…she doesn't like you very much."

"Did you forget how to finish a sentence, Stabler?" she asked, coyly, sliding her hand back down, resting it on his knee. She watched as he drank the rest of his beer, quickly. She chuckled to herself. This was too easy. She narrowed her eyes and said, "I don't like her very much either."

"Really?" Elliot asked, reaching over to the table for another beer. He unscrewed the top, chugged half of it back and licked his lips, causing Olivia to lick her own. "Why not?" He snaked his arm over the back of the couch, resting it on her shoulders. It sent warm chills down Olivia's spine and caused a fire to ignite; one that would be impossible to extinguish unless she got what she wanted: him.

The music began to pump through the room, pulsing in time with her heart, as Olivia's eyes darkened and she looked at him, lustfully. "She's like the girl in seventh grade who gets the new shoes you wanted the day before you were gonna go to the store to get them, and of course you can't go get them now because then everyone will think you got them just to be like her, but really, you just want the fucking shoes." She chugged back the rest of her beer, never breaking eye-contact. "Dance with me?"

Elliot laughed. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Enough," she said. "How about you?"

He smirked. "I've knocked back a few."

"Dance. With. Me." She commanded him to do it, almost like a dare.

Elliot was afraid to say no. He put his half-empty bottle down on the table and took her hand, leading her to Fin's cleared out dining room. The music was louder. The beat was stronger. Olivia was more daring as she pulled Elliot closer, moving against him to the rhythm of the song. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt himself react to her, and he knew she could feel it, too.

She looked at him, smirking. She felt him, all right. She just moved closer, grinding into him further, spurring him. He cleared his throat and absent-mindedly ran his hands over her body, moving with her. "So, why isn't Derrick here?" he asked, trying to ignore the look in her eyes, and how much he wanted her.

"He broke up with me tonight," she said, with a sly smile.

"Yeah," he laughed. "You look real broken up, Liv," he joked.

Olivia feigned heartache and rested her head on his shoulder. "Oh, yeah. He was the one, El. How will I ever get over him?" She chuckled, unable to take herself seriously. "How will I ever forget such a douchebag?"

Elliot looked down at her. She was so close. He could kiss her if he wanted to. He wanted to. All he had to do was lean down, just a bit. She was so beautiful and she was smiling up at him and his heart almost burst when he found out she was single. "I can make you forget him, Liv," he whispered, unaware that he was actually saying it out loud.

She popped her head up from his shoulder, looked at him, shocked, and his eyes widened. "Up…" was all she could say. He nodded. They knew this was wrong. Well, Olivia knew this was wrong, and she knew that Elliot, a married man, would never do this if he hadn't been drunk off his rocker.

They moved off the dance floor, hand-in-hand, tried to appear calm and collected, and as if they were not about to fuck each other's brains out, as they headed upstairs to a quiet, empty, bedroom.

Elliot closed the door, his heart pounding through his shirt, and he looked at Olivia. He looked at her, saw that look on her face, and he smiled at her. Yeah, she wanted him, he wanted her, so this was okay. He stepped forward, took her hand in his and whispered her name. "Liv," he said, softly, like a prayer.

"El," she whispered in return, cupping his face, as his lips touched hers for the first time. Fireworks. Explosive, loud, booming, thunderous fireworks. They were gone, then, and Elliot deepened the kiss, unbuttoning the white cotton shirt Olivia wore. Her fingers, of their own volition, nimbly unsnapped his blue silk shirt in retaliation and they shed the offending fabrics at the same time. Elliot pushed Olivia onto the bed, breaking the kiss, looking down at her, in her bra, her chest heaving lightly, and the expression on her face told him that she wanted him. Now. He unbuckled his belt, dropped his pants and she gasped. He was a very, uh, well-equipped man. He pounced on her, showering her with sweet kisses, and he murmured her name over and over again. The rational part of her brain told her to stop him. That part of her brain, thank God, was very, very small, and the rest of her brain beat the shit out of it.

Elliot slid her bra off and her panties down, rushing and taking his time all at once. He crawled back up her body, licking and kissing every inch. "You have no idea how much I love you," he said, not caring what came out of his mouth, or what she heard.

"I love you," she replied, moaning as he sheathed himself inside of her, stretching her, filling her, loving her.

"I'm not…God, Liv," he panted, trying to find a way to tell her that he wasn't just doing this because he'd been drinking. "This means…more than just tonight…"

Olivia nodded, meeting his every thrust. "I know, El." She wrapped her arms around him, smiled up at him, kissed him deeply, and moaned into his mouth. When they broke apart, she nuzzled into the crook of his neck. "Jesus Christ, El."

"Liv, baby, I know what I'm doing…what we're doing…I need you to know," he mumbled as he kissed her. He moved faster, deeper, lifting her legs and moving them around his waist.

Olivia moaned, digging her nails into his back. "I know, God, El, I know, I knew, the whole time. I wanted this," she admitted. "I wanted you. I always want you," she whispered, clenching around him, feeling more emotion and energy building up than ever before, ever in her life. They kissed, intensely, as they came together and saw those fireworks again, this time, behind their closed eyes. They cried each other's names into the kiss, and collapsed into a happy, sweaty, heap, on Casey and Fin's bed.

Downstairs, Casey was frantically looking for Olivia while Fin was concerned that he couldn't find Elliot. "They were right here an hour ago, talkin'," Fin said.

"Maybe they went home," Casey said. "She didn't really want to be here, and he just got into a huge fight with Kathy and…Fin what the hell is this shit?" she asked him, picking up an empty beer bottle. She turned it around in her hand, examining the label.

"Hey, I got a house full of cops and lawyers, on Valentine's Day. I can't be held responsible for anything they do. That, baby, is non-alcoholic beer." Fin slapped her on the arm and walked away.

As most of the guests were filing out, Elliot and Olivia snuck downstairs, silently. Olivia grabbed her jacket off the couch and walked out of the front door, without saying anything to Casey, or Fin. Elliot followed her, not wanting this night to end, but knowing it had to.

He walked her to her car, hesitantly holding her hand. "Liv, I…"

"Don't, El. Saying anything right now would ruin this. We both know…we were, uh, kind of drunk, right?" She smirked, looking up at him, giving him an excuse. Giving herself an excuse.

"Well, yeah, maybe…no, but…okay," he stuttered, knowing why she was saying it. "I just…don't want to let you go. Not yet."

Olivia sighed. "I know, but, you have to. Happy Valentine's Day, El. It was incredible, wasn't it?"

"Beyond incredible, Liv," he said, smiling at her.

She stood on her tip-toes, pressed her lips to his once more, and turned her head toward his ear. "I don't regret it, El. I never will. I do love you," she whispered. She gave him a soft look, got into her car and drove away, before she could hear him tell her he loved her, too. That night, he told Kathy he wanted a divorce. It would take a full year to get her to sign the damn papers.

* * *

Olivia woke up, mentally cursing at her alarm. She instinctively, out of habit, whacked at the end table to hit the snooze button, the way she always did, but her clock never usually said, "Ow! What the fuck, baby?"

Her head popped up. "El?"

"Yeah, why the hell did you just smack me in the face? I'm awake," he said, chuckling.

"I, uh, forgot you were…" he shut her up with a searing kiss.

Elliot smiled at her. "I had the most vivid dream, Liv. You remember that party, last year, Casey and Fin's…"

"Yeah," she interrupted. "I was dreaming about that, too." She smirked, and kissed him again. "Seems like we started a Valentine's Day tradition," she quipped.

"Yeah, apparently we have amazing sex, stone-cold sober, every Valentine's Day." He ran his hand over her side and grinned. "This year, we get to have amazing February fifteenth sex, in the shower, right?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "In the shower?"

"You wanna explain to Cragen why we're late if I ravage you in bed and then we take a shower, where I'll probably ravage you again, making us even later?" Elliot asked, kissing her once, and then pulling her out of the bed.

"Good point," she said. "Hey," she said, turning around to face him as the walked toward the bathroom. "You're sure she signed them? Like, she used her real name, crossed the 'T' and everything? You're totally, really, mine?"

Elliot laughed. "Yes, baby, why?"

"Just checking," she said with a shrug. They stepped into the shower and she kissed his shoulder, sweetly. "Happy Day-After-Valentine's-Day, El."

Elliot smiled, kissed her, and ran the water, pressing her against the cool tiles as the hot stream flowed over their bodies. "Now that I'm with you, Liv, every day is gonna be Valentine's Day."

**A/N: The next one-shot is gonna be…family-oriented. The kids get involved in Elliot's love-life. Heh, heh. I can't wait to write it all down!**


	5. Interference

**A/N: When your kids are handling your love life for you, you know things are bad. But, when they don't know anything about what it is they're handling, how bad could it be? ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and its Characters belong to Dick Wolf. Storyline and dialogue, and original characters, belong to TStabler©**

"Daddy, come on, it's been a year! Go out there and show the women of New York that Elliot Stabler is one hot piece of…"

"You finish that sentence and you're grounded, Kathleen!" Elliot yelled, trying not to laugh.

Kathleen rolled her eyes, "I was gonna say 'meat,' but whatever! It's Valentine's Day, don't you think you and some special girl should be trying to make that next, should-have-happened-a-year-ago, move in your relationship?" She saw her father struggling with his tie, so she fixed it for him, smirking.

"What girl? What move? Are you on drugs?" Elliot asked, half-serious, smirking.

"No, Daddy. Listen. Who has been here, every day, every night, since Kathy took off? Who's cooked, albeit really badly, for a family of five? Six, if you count her? Who's been doing all of our laundry because she knows that if you did it everything would be pink and four sizes too small?" Kathleen listed, then folded her arms. "Who is the only reason you haven't had a nervous breakdown?"

Elliot sighed. "Who already has a date tonight, anyway?" He grabbed his keys, kissed Kathleen on the forehead and walked out the door.

"Oh, she does Daddy? We'll see about that," Kathleen mumbled, with an evil, trademark Stabler-grin.

* * *

Elliot walked into the bullpen and the sight before him was typical, but made him smile anyway.

"Munch, stay the hell away from me with that shit," Olivia demanded as Munch loomed over her with pink, sparkly, powder.

Munch laughed. "Benson, this is certified _love-dust_. Cupid uses it to draw your true love to you! Where is your Valentine's Day spirit?"

"I left it in my other pants. I swear if you get that crap on my shirt, you're gonna need another special pillow," she warned.

"Munch, leave her alo…oh, thank you! Now, how the hell am I supposed to…" Elliot stopped to brush off the dusty glitter that Munch had just tossed on his shirt.

Munch shrugged. "At least one of you will get laid tonight," he said with a smirk, then made his way over to his desk.

Olivia got up and helped Elliot brush off the glitter, the contact making them both shiver, but neither one let it show. "You knew he was gonna do that, El."

He winked at her. "Yeah, I did, but I'd rather deal with it than have you…"

Olivia caught his eyes and he stopped speaking. "You took a glitter shot for me?"

"I guess, yeah." He smiled at her, and she gave his shoulder a light squeeze.

Olivia's cell phone rang at that moment, spoiling what would have been a perfect romantic moment, and she answered it. "Benson. Oh, hey, Lizzie! You're father is right…oh, uh, okay. What? No, no, no, bad idea! No, I don't already have a…but I don't think…well why wouldn't he have…oh, he what? I'll kill…never mind. It's okay. Thanks. I think so. Um, yeah. Okay. Eight O'clock, then. See you guys later."

Elliot looked at her funny and raised an eyebrow. "What was that all about?"

"Bite me, Elliot," she spat, as she sat down in her desk. Lizzie had not only informed Olivia that Elliot had plans tonight, but that all four kids wanted _her _to stay with them. She was a little pissed at the moment. She was pretty damn sure that if anyone would be going out with him on Valentine's Day, or at all, it would be her.

Elliot looked shocked and hurt as he peered down at her. "Liv, what just…"

She just glared at him, and he knew better than to say anything else. The rest of the day went badly. Olivia and Elliot had a very professional relationship, _too_ professional. No witty banter, no talking of any kind. Unless it was directly about the case. Unless they had no choice. Eight hours of the cold shoulder and snippy attitude later, and Elliot still had no idea what he did.

They got back to the squadroom and Olivia looked at her watch. "Wow, El. Seven-thirty! You should go. Don't wanna keep your _date_ waiting," she said, bitterly. She grabbed her coat and took off, heading for his house, leaving Elliot very confused.

"Whoa, Stabler, what date?" Fin asked.

Elliot shook his head and grabbed his own jacket. "I don't have one. Not…anymore, at least." He ran out, trying to catch up to Olivia. He was too late; he got to the parking lot just in time to see her speed off. He hung his head, kicked a pile of snow to his left and cursed very loudly, causing the old lady walking by to utter a swift, "Well, I never!" Elliot grumbled at the woman and got into his own car, heading toward home.

He pulled up, just as he saw Olivia climbing the stairs, using her key to open his door. "Liv," he shouted. "Liv, what are you…"

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked, at the same time, only she had finished the thought. "Aren't you gonna be late for your…"

"You know damn well I don't have a date, Liv. You know I would never…what the fuck are you talking about?" He grabbed her hand and turned the key, pushing the door open. Both of their eyes narrowed when they heard soft, sweet music playing. "What the hell?" Elliot asked, ushering Olivia into the house. They walked into the foyer and stopped, dead in their tracks, as they looked at the dining room table. Bathed in candlelight, roses in a vase in the center, there was a beautiful meal set out on the good china and a handwritten note with their names on it.

Olivia picked up the note and smiled. "Liv, in case you haven't realized it, Dad's date tonight is _you_. Don't feel bad, because he didn't know either. He probably looks very confused right now." She dropped the note slightly and looked up at him, laughed at his befuddled expression, and then continued reading. "We think you're both taking way too long, and we thought that Valentine's Day would be the perfect day to tell each other what has been so obvious to the rest of us. We didn't cook. The food was ordered from _Shebelle's_, your favorite. Please, don't be mad at us. Happy Valentine's Day, Liv and Daddy. Love, Mo, Katie, Lizzie and Dickie."

"Well," Elliot said. "This is kind of…"

"Embarrassing," Olivia said with a scoff. "I'm such an idiot. I should have known, El. I am so sorry for the way I treated you. Lizzie told me you had a date and I desperately wanted to hurt you."

Elliot chuckled. "Yeah, you _should _have know, Liv. But, if we're being honest, here, I kind of wanted to hurt every date you've had in the last six years, so, I can forgive you."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Six? But, you've only been divorced for…"

"I know," he interrupted. "Being married didn't keep me from _feeling_, Liv. You know that. I've _told_ you that." He pulled out her chair for her, she nodded and sat down. He sat, too, and looked around. "Looks like my kids, uh, think we should date," he said with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Olivia laughed as she picked up her fork and poked at her chicken. "Oh, yeah. Maureen was making a great case for you yesterday," she mused. "Told me how hygienic you were, and that you didn't snore."

"Katie was trying to convince me to ask you out this morning. Telling me how important you were to all of us, how you _saved_ us and how I'd be a basket case without you, as if I didn't already know that." He reached over and took her hand. "You really got jealous, huh?"

Olivia narrowed her eyes. "Seriously, if one of your kids called you and told you I had a date, what would you do?"

"Yeah, could we not talk about that?" he said, shaking his head. "This is really good chicken."

"Nice, El, just change the subject." Olivia chuckled, pulled her hand away from his, and reached for the wine. "You told the kids where you keep the good liquor?" She twisted the cork out and off, and poured, then scooted her chair closer to his.

Elliot took the glass and wrapped an arm around Olivia's waist. "No, but it's not hard to find. It's a small kitchen, baby."

She looped an arm around his waist in return and leaned closer to him. "Are you gonna tell them that their little plan worked?" she asked, sipping her wine.

"You want me to give my kids credit for the best damn thing that's ever happened to me?" He leaned over and took the glass out of her hands, placing it on the table, and cupped her face. He was leaning in to kiss her, when Olivia smirked.

Olivia stuck a piece of broccoli in Elliot's mouth. "They want us together, El. They_ think_ we've waited too long." She kissed the end of his nose and nuzzled it with hers, smiling. "You've got some pretty amazing kids."

"I do," he said as he chewed and swallowed. "And I have a pretty, amazing girlfriend." He pulled her onto his lap, holding her tight. "Gorgeous, actually." He ran his hands up her back and kissed her, passionately. Suddenly, they heard slow, sneaky, footsteps near the steps and they pulled away from the kiss. Elliot looked up at Olivia as the whispering started. He smiled, winked at her, and kissed her again.

"Can you see anything?" Dickie asked.

Maureen giggled. "It totally worked. They're kissing!"

"Kissing, like, Kathy used to kiss Daddy? That doesn't mean anything." Kathleen asked, rolling her eyes.

"No, like kissing like they mean it, kissing!" Maureen exclaimed.

Lizzie sighed, "You guys know that we are geniuses, right?"

"If you were geniuses, you would know that we can here everything you're saying," Elliot said, loudly. "You would also know that Liv and I have been together, pretty much, since your mother left. Can you guys come in here, please?"

Eyes wide, and mouths pressed together, the four Stabler kids walked into the dining room and waited, sheepishly, for whatever punishment their father decided to hand to them.

"Daddy," Maureen started, "We were only trying to…"

Elliot held up a hand. "I know, pumpkin. I'm not mad at you. This was really nice, thank you." He smiled at his kids.

"How long?" Kathleen asked, smirking. "And how could we have missed it? You guys were always here, always together, and you never acted like a couple."

Elliot laughed. "I wasn't sure how you guys would react, and as for how long…almost…a year."

Lizzie's mouth dropped. "A year. Like, really, Dad? How could you keep this from us for a year? Literally, since she left? We've been trying to figure out a way to get you two together for months! Life would have been so much easier if we knew!"

Elliot shook his head in disbelief. "But, the reason I didn't tell you when it happened…"

"Dad," Dickie said. "It's okay. We don't need an explanation. You're with Liv. It's what we all wanted, too. So, we're gonna go back upstairs and let you guys finish your date." Dickie turned and walked up the stairs, followed by his sisters.

"Wow," Olivia said.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah," he whispered. "I don't think they're gonna mind you moving in at all." He sneakily slid a long, black box out of his jacket pocket.

"Me either, after that…wait…what?" She turned back to him, sharply, and her eyes widened. She looked down at him and, in his hands, was the most beautiful diamond pendant. Two intertwined hearts, one slightly smaller than the other, on a silver chain.

"I was gonna give you this and ask you to move in when I took you out tonight, but then you decided you hated me, and then we ended up here, so…what do you think?" He looked into her eyes, kissed her and waited for her answer.

A slow smile crossed her lips. "I think I really like Valentine's Day. I also think you should thank Munch tomorrow."

"Why?" he asked, taking the chain out of the box and clasping it around her neck.

Olivia smirked and looped her arms around his neck. "That love-dust he threw on you worked. You're definitely getting laid tonight."

They laughed as they kissed, and held each other tight, finally relieved that the kids knew about and were very much okay with their relationship. Something that was a great relief to Elliot, since he had big plans for Olivia, and the kids, on Saint Patrick's Day.

**A/N: I'm evil. Heh heh. Reviews? **


	6. Secret Admirer

**A/N: Valentine's Day. Chocolate's, flowers, pink-post-it notes, and a little anonymity. =)**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and its Characters belong to Dick Wolf. Storyline and dialogue, and narrative belong to TStabler©**

Olivia Benson woke up when her alarm went off, and when she hit the snooze button, her palm crushed something sharp and papery. Her head popped up and she looked to see what she had grabbed instead of a few more minutes of sleep. Her eyes focused on a pink sticky-note, and furrowed her brow. In a handwriting she didn't recognize, it said, "Morning, Sunshine. Today's the day. Hope your ready."

She shrugged, thinking maybe it had been used as the bookmark from her latest read and she'd left it there, or maybe it had been stuck to something and she brought it home accidentally. She rolled out of bed took a quick shower and as she got dressed, her thoughts constantly drifting to her now-available partner. It had been six weeks since he filed for divorce and left with the kids. Six long weeks since he handed the judge the signed papers and filed for custody of his children.

She felt something shift, something move, when he told her he was leaving his wife. It was the Earth. She had hoped that their relationship would change, too, but so far, they were just more open about their flirting and less apologetic about their constant sexual innuendos and touching each other in ways that, in any other work environment, would be grounds for sexual harassment suits. He had kissed her, once, a few nights ago. They were at a bar, after a hard case. She had leaned her head against his shoulder, and he bent his head and kissed her. It was light and hesitant at first, but she had picked her head up and looked at him, stunned, before he pulled her to him again for a long, deep, passionate kiss. They hadn't even mentioned it since, and it seemed they weren't going to, either.

She snapped herself out of her thoughts and was almost out the door when she noticed another pink sticky-note on the light-switch. "Okay, what the hell?" she asked no one. She looked down and read, in the same unfamiliar scrawl, "You won't be in the dark for long."

She crumpled the note and furrowed her brow, again, as she walked out of her apartment. The brisk walk to work was calming and she'd almost forgotten about the notes when she stopped for coffee, at the cart she stopped at every morning. "Hey, Carl," Olivia said. "The usual. Two."

"Detective Benson," Carl the coffee man said, handing her two large "usuals," "They've already been paid for, and I was told to give you this." He handed her another pink sticky-note, a donut, and a small box.

The pink note said, "Eat me, Drink me. Don't open the box, yet."

She shrugged, wondering from whom the elegantly-written notes were, and bit into her donut as she walked to the precinct. She pushed through the glass doors, bolted up the stairs, ready to give her mystery sticky-note man a piece of her mind, but when she walked into the bullpen, his chair was empty.

"Where's Elliot?" she asked, numbly, almost heartbroken, as she put the coffee on his desk.

Munch shrugged, but had a smirk on his face. "Court, I think."

"He had a court case that didn't involve me?" she asked, now angry.

"Oh, um, about that...I don't know...anything." Munch dropped his head and started paperwork. "You got roses," he added, quickly.

Olivia turned her attention to her own desk and gasped. Arranged in a beautiful, crystal vase were the most breathtaking assortment of red, white and pink roses. One, singular, yellow rose, in the center, had a pink sticky-note stuck over it. Olivia smiled and lifted the note and read, "They're beautiful, but nothing compared to you."

"Who sent these?" Olivia asked the rest of the room, softly.

Fin grinned, let out a light chuckle, and asked, "You mean, you don't know?"

"No idea." Olivia sat down and turned the box around in her hand. It was too big to be a ring and too small to be a necklace, it was too light to be anything electronic and too heavy to be empty. She put it down and turned on her computer, which, when it came to life, revealed a pink screen with a black, typed message.

"Happy Valentine's Day. Love is in the air. Push space bar."

Olivia's eyes widened. "What the hell is going on?"

She was about to press the space bar on her keyboard when Elliot walked in, smiling and whistling. "Happy Val...oh, uh, Liv, you hate Valentine's Day, so I'm just gonna say, Happy February Fourteenth."

"You're awfully happy, today," she said, raising an eyebrow.

Elliot nodded. "And I'm only gonna get happier. Thanks for the coffee, Liv. That was nice of you." He winked at her and sipped from the Styrofoam cup. "Nice flowers, Liv. Who are they from?"

Olivia's heart sank. She was hoping they were from him. "Oh, um, I don't know. And now, I...guess I don't really care." She whacked the spacebar, hard, and the room filled with music.

_Love is in the air, everywhere I look around..._ boomed through the bullpen.

"Okay! How do I make it stop?" she asked, panicking.

She whacked the spacebar again and her monitor's message changed to "Take the box to the locker room in fifteen minutes."

"No! I don't want to go the fucking locker room, I want John Paul Young to stop singing!" she yelled.

_...every sight and every sound._

She got out of her seat and followed the plug from her computer to the wall and yanked the speaker wires out of the outlet. "Jesus Christ," she said. "Munch, if this was one of your bullshit..."

"Hey, Benson. Even I know better than to try to annoy you on Valentine's Day with really crappy music," Munch laughed. "_Someone_ didn't get the memo, though." Munch eyed Elliot over his sunglasses, then went back to his paperwork.

Olivia shook her head and sat back down, thinking. "Okay, so the only four people who have keys to my apartment are me, you, Casey and..." she paused and looked at the note from the roses. "No," she said. "No way in hell."

"What?" Elliot asked. He was scared now. She was thinking Porter had done all of this. "Liv, uh, maybe...didn't you say you needed to go to the locker room?"

Olivia shook her head. "If this is all his doing, I don't want to see him. I don't want to have anything to do with him. I'm changing my locks in the morning."

"Come on, Liv. I'm intrigued," said Elliot, desperate to get her to the locker room. "I'll go with you! If you don't want to be with whoever this guy is, I'll...tell him you're with me."

Olivia's heart fluttered. "Fine," she said quietly. She grabbed the box and rose from her chair, as Elliot did the same, and they ambled down the corridor toward the locker room. Elliot pushed the door open, held it open for Olivia, then he covertly locked the door behind him.

"Liv, I don't think anyone's in here. It's just you and me," he said, smirking.

Olivia turned to face him, her eyes wide. As she looked at smug expression on his face her eyes narrowed and she smirked. "It was you," she surmised.

Elliot nodded. "You're a heavy sleeper, Liv. I was a foot away from you when I put that note on your clock and you didn't hear anything. That could be a very dangerous thing," he said in a low voice, walking toward her. "Gimme the box."

She handed it to him and watched as he rolled it around in his hands. "I wanted today to be special, Liv. Aside from it being Valentine's Day, my divorce was finalized this morning. That's where I was, at the final hearing. I know we've been, uh, kind of skating around something here for years, you and I, and when I left Kathy, I did it for a reason."

"She cheated on you," Olivia said, folding her arms.

Elliot chuckled. "Yeah, there's that. But, there's another reason. I left because I didn't love her, and I wanted to be with someone I did love. You. I love you, Liv."

Olivia gasped, and smiled a bit.

Elliot lifted his palm to her face and peered into her eyes. "When I kissed you on Friday, Liv, it was magical. My entire body went all tingly and I thought my heart was gonna explode, but I...wanted to be divorced, legally single, before making any other move. You're too important to me, and I didn't want you to think you were some rebound or just a fling." He popped open the box and held a gorgeous pair of diamond teardrop earrings in front of her. "Happy Valentine's Day, Liv."

"Oh, my God. They're beautiful," she whispered. She looked up at him, smiling and asked, "What does this mean, El?"

"This means, that you and I are more than best friends, more than partners, Liv. So, so much more. I wanna be with you. And right now, more than anything, I want to kiss you," he explained, pulling her toward him and doing just that.

This kiss put their first one to shame, their lips finding a way to almost melt together, their hands dancing along each other's bodies, tempted to tug at the clothing separating their flesh. Elliot pulled away first, panting. "Brought you here," he breathed, "For a reason." He opened a locker, one with no lock on it, and pulled out a bottle of champagne and a gold-foil box. He popped the cork and poured two glasses of the bubbly, then lifted the box lid and offered Olivia a chocolate covered strawberry, which she took with a smirk.

"How romantic of you," she quipped. She lifted her strawberry to her lips, but changed her mind, holding it in front of Elliot instead. She traced his lips with the berry, staring into his eyes, almost as if she were trying to seduce him with the fruit. He looked into her brown orbs as he bit it and was surprised when Olivia kissed him, roughly. She forced them onto the floor. "I meant it, El. This was all very romantic," she said in between kisses. "Except for that song."

"Well," Elliot said, languidly kissing her and tangling his fingers in her hair. " You were right, baby. That was Munch."

Olivia bit his bottom lip. "I knew it," she said. "Who wrote the notes, then?"

"Maureen," he replied, kissing her.

"So, your kids know," she said. She kissed him again, not quite able to get enough of him, and she laughed against his lips.

"What is so funny, Liv?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're on the floor of the locker room with a bottle of champagne and chocolate-covered-strawberries, and we're kissing, and in a moment it's gonna be hell of a lot more than kissing if I don't get off of you," she said, narrowing her eyes at him and bucking her hips against him gently.

Elliot instantly tightened his grip. "Looks like you _can't_ get off of me," he snarked. "Why was this funny, again?"

"It's not funny, El. I laughed because I'm happy." She slowly untied his tie, unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt, and kissed his neck. "Very, very happy."

Elliot moaned. "God, Liv, I'm happy, too, baby. Happier than ever," he said, holding her head to his neck as she suckled. "Happy Valentine's Day, baby."

"Same to you, El," Olivia said, moving from his neck to his lips. "Same to you."

**A/N: Awww, yay! lol. Next one is gonna be a little...smutty. You've been warned. ;)**


	7. Airport Security

**A/N: This is smutty, lusty and kinda sweet. If only all delayed flights could be like this. **

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and its Characters belong to Dick Wolf. Storyline and dialogue, and narrative belong to TStabler©**

Elliot sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs at the airport, and watched as the signs changed, yet again, delaying his flight for another hour. He cursed as he picked up his cell phone, making the fourth call in as many hours. "Honey, they delayed it again," he said into the phone. "Baby, I know. I'm sorry. I miss you, too. No, baby, it's Valentine's Day. I want to be there with you, tonight. I want to be there so badly, but this is ridiculous. I could have driven home by now! How are the kids? Good, good. I'm giving this another hour and if they delay it again, I'm getting on a bus. It'll take all night, but I'll be home. Hey, baby, what are you wearing? Okay, okay, but you can't blame me for trying. I love you, kitten," he whispered softly. He smiled as he heard her say she loved him, too, and slapped his phone shut. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, praying for a break that would get him home to her as fast as possible.

He was awakened with a swift kick to the leg. "Are you Detective Elliot Stabler?" a security guard asked.

"Uh, yeah. Yes. Can I help you?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and then his leg.

"You're gonna have to come with me," the guard said, pulling Elliot up.

Elliot pulled his arm away from the guard. "What? Why?"

"Got a cop in the office who'd like to speak with you. You're in an awful lot of trouble, Detective." The guard pushed Elliot down the hall and roughly threw him into the security captain's office. "Wait here," the guard spat. He left.

Elliot looked around and scratched his head. For a security office, it was cushy. Leather couch, round table, which looked to be set-up for a romantic dinner, and no security captain to be seen. He heard the door open and click shut, then he heard another click. The door was locked. He moved to turn, but a voice stopped him.

"Don't turn around," a low voice commanded.

Elliot knew that voice and his heart leaped. It was impossible, wasn't it? What the hell would _she_ be doing here?

"Don't move," the woman said. "Sit," she commanded. He sat in the cushioned armchair and was shocked when he felt her hands around his neck, undoing his tie. He almost had a heart-attack when the tie was slipped off of his neck and tied over his eyes. He jerked in his chair.

"Shhh," she said, placing a hand over his chest. "Nervous?" she asked as she felt his heartbeat rapidly under her palm.

He shook his head. "No," he spat.

She slipped two silk scarves out of her pocket and used them to tie Elliot's arms to the chair. "Are you nervous now?"

He nodded. "Uh, yeah."

She chuckled. "Good. You should be." She walked around to the front of his chair and straddled him, unbuttoning his shirt. She slipped her hands under the fabric and slid it off of his shoulders, then raked her nails, hard, down his chest. She felt him harden instantly. "Oh, I think you liked that, Detective." She rubbed against him and felt him grow. "I don't think your wife would appreciate that," she said, scraping her nails back up. He groaned. "Your wife would definitely not be happy knowing that another woman was making you hard, and making you feel this good, would she?"

"My wife would understand that I was brought in here under false pretenses and since I've been blindfolded, and tied to the damn chair, I really didn't I have a choice in this." He bucked his hips up, slightly, and smirked. "Or, at least, that's what I'm gonna tell her. If I tell her anything."

The woman laughed. "Very bad, Detective." She unbuckled his belt and slid it out of the loops, tossing it aside. She unzipped his pants and shoved them down as far as she could. She snaked her hands into his boxers, finding his hard rod. He groaned again as she started stroking, and he flexed his arms, trying to free them from the restraints. "Feel good?" she asked.

He nodded, biting his lip and pulling harder on the ties that bound him. "God, yes," he moaned.

"You want me to untie you, don't you?" she asked, and as he nodded she laughed. "That's not gonna happen, Detective. You work in the Special Victim's Unit, right?"

"Yeah," he choked, feeling her tighten her grip and increase the speed of her stroking.

The woman leaned in closer. "You just became your own victim, Detective. How does it feel?" She tugged harder and rolled her thumb over the tip.

"Fucking incredible," he cried. He tilted his head and jerked it forward, trying to kiss her.

"Wait," she whispered, licking his lips lightly. She got off of his lap, still stroking him, and kneeled, working her way between his legs. She knew him, she knew him well, and the moment he was about to cum, she wrapped her lips around his head, suckled, then worked him down her throat.

"Holy shit," he yelled, throwing his head back as he came. "Fuck, baby!"

The woman swallowed everything he gave her, licked up his shaft and sucked the head again, knowing that he was now incredibly sensitive, and this would be near-painful.

"Shit, baby, God, stop. No, don't stop. Damn," he whined.

She heard the whimpering coming from him, and felt him bucking his hips and jerking his legs. She kissed the very tip of the shaft in her hands and rose to her feet. She undressed, quickly and quietly, and straddled him again. "Did you like that?" she whispered.

"Jesus Christ," he muttered. "That was....shit...wow."

The woman laughed. "I'll take that as a yes," she mused. She pulled the scarves off of the chair and took Elliot's hands in hers. She ran her finger over the gold band on his left ring finger. "Do you love your wife, Detective?"

"More than anything," he panted. "She's not just my wife, she's my life, my whole world."

"That's sweet," she whispered. The woman placed Elliot's hands on her breasts and let go, moaning when he started caressing her and tweaking her nipples. She ran her fingers through his hair and he bent his head, feeling his way to her chest. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked. "Oh, God," she cried. "Your wife's a very lucky woman, Detective."

Elliot chuckled. "No, I'm the lucky one," he said, biting lightly on her nipple. The woman yelped. "She's gonna kill me when I get home, though. If my damn plane ever fucking leaves," Elliot said with a laugh.

"Your wife never has to know," the woman chuckled. She reached down, noticing that he was already hardened again, and guided him toward her entrance. She ran his tip up her slit, coating him with her wetness, and chuckled evilly when he moaned. "If you want me, Detective Stabler, take me."

Elliot ran his hands down her sides, gripped her hips, and held her still as he pushed slowly into her. "God, you feel so good," he said, pulling out, almost completely, then plunging back in fully.

The woman bent down, pressed her lips to his and kissed him as she met him, thrust for thrust, and moaned with him. "Oh, Elliot, God," she cried.

"Take the blindfold off, baby. I need to see you," he said, his voice pleading.

She reached her hand up and took the tie off of his eyes. He blinked rapidly, trying to focus and he smiled when he saw her. "Liv, baby, God, damn," he said, hitting her deeply and powerfully, still holding her hips still. "How did you do all of this?"

"I drove out here when you called me the first time, knowing you'd be stuck for a while. I took the truck. It's Valentine's Day, baby, I didn't want you to spend it alone at the airport," she kissed him again. "Oh, this feels so good."

Elliot smirked against her lips and thrust harder, making her moan. "Who's watching the kids?"

"They're with Fin and Casey," she panted. "God, El, stop talking," she cried as she felt herself start to clench. "Oh, God, El."

"Oh, fuck, baby, you feel so fucking good," he grunted, nuzzling her neck and pulling her down onto him faster. "Damn, Liv, baby," he groaned, biting into her shoulder.

Olivia seethed as she pulled him off her shoulder by his hair and crashed her lips onto his, and she came, violently, as they kissed. Her clenching and pulling drove him over the edge as well, and he grunted and moaned as he held her down and spilled into her. Olivia collapsed onto him as he released his firm hold and they relaxed into an embrace, breathing heavily.

"Jesus," Olivia said, running her hands down Elliot's chest lightly.

"Throw Mary and Joseph in there, too, baby," Elliot said, stroking her hair and her back. "I wanna know. How did you get the guard to get me in here? How did you get them to let you use this office?"

"Same way you get everything you want, El. Flashed the badge." Olivia grinned smugly and looked at Elliot.

"You've really got the Stabler-grin down to a science, Liv," Elliot chuckled.

Olivia laughed. "Hey, I've seen it enough. As your wife, I think it's my right and my duty to use it."

He held her tightly as they kissed, languidly. "I love you, kitten."

"I love you, too, baby," she said, losing herself in their kisses. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Liv, two years ago you wanted to strangle Cupid with his own bow. Last year, you only enjoyed the day because I promised not to make a big deal out of it. What made you do all of this?" he asked, biting and sucking her neck.

"It's our first Valentine's Day as husband and wife, El. I wanted it to be special and romantic." She raised an eyebrow. "Did you ever think that I only hated the holiday because I wasn't with you until last year?"

Elliot laughed. "The thought crossed my mind, yeah, but I chalked it up to my ego outdoing itself."

"Sometimes, El, you're ego has every right to be as big as it is," she laughed. They continued kissing, unaware that Elliot's flight had boarded and left an hour ago. They would take the truck home, stopping frequently for quick romps in the backseat, making this Valentine's Day truly unforgettable.

**A/N: Reviews? Requests? I'll take 'em! Love ya!! **


	8. Unkept Secret

**A/N: Valentine's Day, usually a day to tell someone you love them, is also a great day to tell them something else. =)**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and its Characters belong to Dick Wolf. Storyline and dialogue, and original characters, belong to TStabler©**

Elliot walked into the restaurant, searching for their table. He found her, sitting there, waiting for him. She looked beautiful, he noticed, as he walked toward them.

"Sorry I'm late, baby," he said, leaning over to kiss her.

Olivia's head jerked away before his lips could touch hers. "Baby? Who's having a baby? What baby?"

"I was just calling you…never mind," he said, raising an eyebrow in concern as he sat down. "Are you all right, Liv?"

Olivia nodded as she drank her water, fast. "Fine," she spat. "I'm fine."

Elliot tilted his head. "You seem a little edgy, maybe we should get some wine or…"

"No!" Olivia shouted. "No wine. No champagne. No coffee. No tea. Just, uh, I'm good with the water."

Elliot narrowed his eyes and reached across the table for her hands. They were cold and clammy. She was definitely nervous about something. "Liv, honey, what's going on?"

"Nothing, El. I just…I'm not sure if coming out to dinner was such a good idea. Maybe we should just go home, and…" she paused, sliding one of her hands away from his and reached for her water.

"Liv, I had to make this reservation eight months ago," Elliot said, dryly. "You sure you wanna go home?"

Olivia sipped her water again. She looked at him, took a deep breathe and relaxed a bit. "Um, no. We can stay. I just have to, uh, tell you something. It's kind of important, and I don't know how you're gonna react, so, I'm a little tense."

"What?" Elliot asked, squeezing her hand tightly. "Tell me, baby."

Olivia shook her head and smiled. "It can wait, El."

"Okay," he said, a hint of fear in his voice. "You look incredible. Stunning, actually," he complimented, smiling brightly at her. He looked down at her left hand, sadly, brushing his thumb over her ring finger. "You'll be able to wear them, soon, you know that. We just agreed…"

"I know, El. Neither one of us is ready for that," she said, sipping more water. "But, we're gonna have to get ready. Fast."

They sat through a very nice dinner, and when the waiter came to take their dessert order, Olivia whispered something to the man. The waiter smiled and walked away, without even acknowledging Elliot.

Elliot looked annoyed. "I wanted to get the choc…"

Olivia interrupted and smirked at him. "I know. It's coming, El." Olivia moved her chair over, so she was next to Elliot instead of across from him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"Of course I do, baby. I love you, too," Elliot replied, holding her close as well. "More than anything. That's why I couldn't wait with you," he said, kissing her. "Now what do you have to tell me? I've been sitting over here, worrying about it, dying a little, thinking you were gonna tell me you were leaving me or something."

Olivia shook her head. "I'm not leaving you, El. Never," she whispered.

The waiter came out with a chocolate cake, and set it down in front of Elliot. The man smiled at Olivia, winked and walked away.

"Uh, I think they gave us the wrong dessert. I didn't want a _whole_ cake, and this says, 'Happy Valentine's Day, Daddy.' The kids aren't here." Elliot raised his hand to signal the waiter, but Olivia grabbed it and pulled it down.

"It's our cake, El," Olivia said, smiling, but biting her bottom lip nervously.

Elliot looked at her. "Did the kids order this for us? They usually put 'Mommy' on there for you, too."

Olivia shook her head. "No," she said softly. "The kids didn't order it. The baby and I did."

"Oh, well that makes sense, I…what?" he shouted, his eyes-widening.

Olivia was more nervous now. Her mind raced with terrible thoughts. He didn't want another child. He didn't want one with her. It was too soon. They'd only been together for six months. They'd only been married for one. She froze. "Uh…um…well…"

"Baby? We're having a baby?" Elliot asked, tears stinging at his eyes.

Olivia swallowed hard and nodded, trying to smile. "We are having a baby. Yes."

"Hey, you!" Elliot yelled at the waiter. "Put this in a box, have it sent to this address," he said, writing down their home address on a napkin. He pulled a hundred-dollar-bill out of his wallet and slapped it down in the man's palm, even though their dinner only came to about seventy bucks. "Keep the change," he said. He grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled her out of her seat, out of the restaurant and toward their car.

Olivia tugged lightly on his hand. "El, I'm sorry, I…"

"Sorry?" he asked, turning around and stopping. "Why? For what, Liv?"

Olivia shrugged. "You're obviously upset about this, I mean, we're leaving in such a rush and you're…" he stopped her with a powerful, toe-curling, kiss.

"Liv, we're leaving because I need to get you home, _now_." He kissed her again, running his hands over her arms. "I'm not upset, Liv. I'm thrilled, baby. Absolutely ecstatic. And, I've never wanted you more than I do at this moment, and I didn't think that the nice people in the restaurant would appreciate that kind of show with dinner."

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" Olivia joked, wagging her eyebrows.

Elliot ushered her into the car, drove well passed the speed limit, and pulled in front of their house in record time. He got out, escorted her out of the vehicle, and practically carried her up the steps. "Where are the kids?" he asked, ripping his tie off the second they entered the house.

"At Fin and Casey's," Olivia said, hanging up her jacket.

"Good," Elliot said. He tossed his jacket to the floor, then pulled Olivia toward him, kissed her passionately, and reached for the side-zipper of her dress. He deepened the kiss as he slid the zipper-pull down, slid the straps off her shoulders, and brushed his fingertips along her hot skin. The dress pooled around her ankles and he stepped back, looking at her, and he smiled. "You're so beautiful," he said, tracing the curves of her body. He pulled her closer, leaning them up against the back of the couch, and whispered in her ear, "We're gonna have one gorgeous baby."

Olivia chuckled. "We are, aren't we?" she asked, unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off of his shoulders. She placed short, gentle kisses up and down his chest as she pulled the cotton off of his body. "You know what this means, don't you?"

"Yeah, baby. We have to tell everyone else, now," Elliot said.

Olivia nodded as she took one of his nipples into his mouth and bit, causing him to yelp, then sucked the pain away, making him groan.

"Shit, Liv," he laughed. "All this work, driving into fucking Brooklyn for dates, getting married at a courthouse in Jersey with just Casey and Fin, and the kids, we were so friggin' careful. Can't hide a baby, though," Elliot said, running his hands down Olivia's body, tugging her silk panties down. "Tomorrow. We have to tell Cragen tomorrow."

Olivia pulled his belt off and made quick work of his pants, shoving them down with his boxers. She held his body close to hers as she said, "Okay, baby," and pulled Elliot toward the front of the couch. "They're gonna think we're nuts. This all happened so fast," she said, laughing.

"They'll be pissed off, too. They'll want us to have a real wedding," Elliot said, kissing her. He flattened her out, gently, and loomed over her, running his hands over her silken skin. He opened his palms and caressed her belly and smiled as his eyes teared up again. "I think we should have one, now, too. I love you, Liv."

"I love you, too, El," Olivia answered, looking into his eyes as he slid into her, slowly.

Elliot kissed her as he moved, languidly, and ran his hands over her arms, grasping her hands. "God, baby," he said, pressed against her lips. He pulled away and stared down into her eyes. "We're having a baby."

"Yeah," Olivia panted, clutching the back of his neck. "We are." She held on to him tightly as he made slow, sweet love to her, and kissed her passionately. She couldn't hold on much longer; she let herself go, clamping around him and crying into their kiss. He was close to tears, and they spilled out of his eyes just as he spilled inside of her.

Elliot sniffled as he nuzzled her nose and neck and kissed her lazily, rolling to the side. He pulled the afghan over them and said,"This is the best Valentine's Day ever."

Olivia turned her face to kiss him and snuggled close. "Yeah, El. It is."

**A/N: Short, but sweet! Reviews are always enjoyed!**


	9. Break Up, Wake Up

**A/N: Breaking up is hard to do. Especially on Valentine's Day. It's where you go **_**after**_** the break-up that matters.**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and its characters. TStabler© owns the narrative, dialogue and plot of this story**

"We knew this wasn't going to last," Olivia said, looking into his eyes. "It was only a matter of time." She looked around the restaurant, hoping he wouldn't cause too much of a scene, since it was pretty crowded.

He looked back at her, his heart breaking. "I don't get it. I thought we were doing just fine, I thought we were happy."

Olivia shook her head. "You were happy. I was just…refusing to be sad."

"What the hell does that mean?" he snapped.

Olivia sighed. "I'm not a very good girlfriend. I told you that before we started this, and I thought you knew…I mean, I thought you very much aware that…I wasn't in love with you."

"You are an amazing girlfriend. Or, you were. You never loved me? After everything we…Jesus Christ. So that's it, then? You're just going to walk away from this? Today, of all days?" he asked, rubbing his hand over his face. "You have someone else to be with, don't you?" His voice sounding accusing and his eyes narrowed to bare slits. "You're going to be with him?"

"No," Olivia said, shaking her head.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Then why are you doing this? You're refusing to let yourself be happy, so…"

"No, actually, I'm finally trying to make myself happy. I'm not happy with you. I thought I would be, but I'm not. Every moment I spend with you just makes me feel…"

He snapped at her, then. "Guilty? You fucking feel guilty for being with me? What the hell for? Do you think he feels guilty when he's with her? Do you? Don't do this to yourself! You don't mean as much to him as he means to you, and you never will. You have to realize that! So just fucking forget that asshole!"

Olivia's anger flared and she reached across the table and slapped him, hard. "You don't know shit about what he feels, and you know even less about what I feel!"

He laughed, rubbing the sting of his reddened, already-swelling cheek. "How long have you been fucking him behind my back, then?"

"You son of a bitch," Olivia spat.

"That's gotta be where you're going. At least be honest with me," he said, shrinking back into his seat. "You owe me that."

"You want me to be honest? You want the goddamn truth?" she spat, still fuming. "I was in love with him before I even met you. I was only with you to try to get over him, because he…" she paused, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "He couldn't be what I needed him to be."

He looked up at her, tears stinging almost as much as his cheek. "And he can, now?"

Olivia nodded. "Tonight. He will be."

"Go then," he almost whispered. "Be happy."

"Goodbye, Dean. I'm sorry," Olivia said, walking away.

He watched her go, fingering the black box in his pocket. "Goodbye, Olivia," he whispered, knowing she was already gone.

* * *

Olivia got out of the taxi, handed the driver two ten-dollar bills, and ran across the street. She wasn't sure why he'd asked her to meet him here, but she was sure that it was gonna happen. She was nervous, like a young girl going on her first date. Her heart was beating rapidly and she bit her lip as she waited by the Columbus Circle fountain. She kept looking around, in all directions, trying to find him, but he wasn't there. She started to think that maybe he wasn't coming, maybe something happened at the hearing, or maybe he had lied to her. She watched cars pass, and drive around the circle and then she saw him. As cars drove by, he stood behind them, waiting to cross the street to get to her. Finally, he took his first hesitant steps, then he ran, then, when he was no more than a foot away, he stopped. He held out a single red rose and smiled at her. She took the rose, smelled it, and smiled back.

"You're here," he said, almost as if he couldn't believe it.

Olivia nodded. "So are you."

"It took me a while to get here," he said. Truer words had never been spoken.

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "Took you six years."

He laughed and cupped her face, and she instantly felt the absence of the usual cold metal that would hit the right side of her face when he did this. His ring was gone._ Gone_. She raised her right hand and placed it over his left, just to make sure, and looked into his eyes when she felt it was well and truly gone. He pulled her face closer to his and their lips met with an explosion of emotion and fireworks beyond their wildest expectations. They'd kissed before, but it was_ never_ as intense as this. Maybe it was the relief they felt, or the fact that they didn't have to feel guilty any more.

He pulled away and peered into her eyes. "How did Dean take it?" He ran his hands from her face to her waist and pulled her close.

"He got angry, then he got sad, then he got angry again. Then he told me I didn't mean as much to you as you did to me, and called you an asshole, so I smacked him," she explained. "He took it better than I thought he would. How did things go with Kathy?"

"Good. After the hearing, she, uh, told me she knew why I wanted the divorce. She's known for a while. She told me the papers had been signed and dated for a month before I asked for them. She asked me why I waited so long to tell her. When I told her, she started laughing. She said I was stupid, Liv. She said that she'd never keep my kids from me for such a dumb reason," he told her. "But, the divorce is final, I got joint custody of my kids, and I got you. Life is perfect. Kathy handled it all very well."

"You're lying. You squint when you lie," Olivia said. "What did she do, El?"

"She yelled at me for about an hour," he admitted. "And she slapped me, very hard, and told me she's keeping the house," he joked. He knew that already. "Can I stay with you?" he asked with a smirk and a laugh.

Olivia laughed. "Oh, gee, El, I dunno. I'll have to ask my boyfriend."

"That's me, though," he said, wrapping his arms around her tighter.

"Oh, right! Hey, would you mind if…" she didn't get to finish her question. His lips crashed into hers and suddenly, she forgot what she was going to ask him.

He pulled away from her and looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you, Liv."

"I love you, too, El. This is really happening, isn't it?" Olivia asked, running her hands up and down his back.

"Yeah, baby," Elliot said. "It is. It finally is." He kissed her again, holding her close. "We don't have to fight this anymore."

Olivia chuckled as she nuzzled Elliot's nose. "We weren't really fighting it to begin with, El." She snuggled into him as it began to snow lightly, flurrying around them.

"You were," he said, kissing her again. "You tried to, baby. You kept running from me. Good thing I kept running after you."

"I didn't want to be the other woman," Olivia said, nibbling on his bottom lip.

Elliot smoothed his hands over her body and whispered, "You were never the other woman, Liv. You weren't, and you're not, now." He slanted his lips over hers and dipped her, smiling against her lips, and let every feeling he had for her pour into their kiss.

People walking by gazed at the couple kissing in front of the fountain and smiled. It was Valentine's Day, it was snowing, and they looked to be the picture of pure love and romance. They were so caught up in the kiss, they didn't see the flash go off when the strange man took their picture.

Elliot pulled away, picked her up, and ran his fingers through her hair. "Happy Valentine's Day, baby."

"Oh, El," she said, running a thumb over his lips, "Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

They walked into the bullpen, smiling, each carrying a cup of coffee. Their night was blissful, consisting of nothing but a bottle of champagne and hours of sweet, guilt-free lovemaking. Olivia felt the dull ache in her lower abdomen, and she smirked. It served as a reminder that he was officially hers; he stayed with her, all night, loving her long enough to make her feel it in the morning. He was there when she woke up, in her arms. She smiled and laughed to herself as she reached for the inter-department memo updating her on the current cases.

Munch got up and walked over to them, smirking. "So, what did you two do for Valentine's Day?"

"Um, nothing. I had my final hearing and Liv was out with Porter. How'd that go, by the way?" Elliot asked, looking up at her, smirking.

"We broke up," she said, easily.

"Oh? Why?" Elliot asked, playing dumb.

"Maybe this had something to do with it," Munch said as he plopped a copy of the morning paper between their desks. He grinned as he walked away.

Elliot and Olivia stared at the newspaper in silent shock. Staring up at them was a very large, full-color photo of their heart-stopping kiss in front of the fountain, with an accompanying article and a large headline that read, "True Love Does Exist, Only In New York."

"Oh, my God," Olivia said, her hand rising to cover her mouth.

"What the hell is this?" Casey asked, running into the bullpen, holding up the paper. "This is you, kissing him," she spat at Olivia as she pointed to Elliot.

Olivia forgot her embarrassment for a minute, and turned to sarcasm in self-defense. "You missed your calling, Case, you should have been a detective. What gave it away? The fact that you can clearly see both of our faces or the very large caption underneath it that says, _Manhattan Special Victims Unit's Detectives Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson Find Love Amidst Trauma And Tragedy_?"

"Shut up," Casey said, slapping Olivia with the paper. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Olivia smirked. "And miss this amazing mental breakdown you're having?"

"Olivia!" Casey yelled.

"We weren't going to tell anyone, yet," Elliot interjected.

Olivia nodded slowly. "Yeah, and we definitely didn't want to tell the entire city!"

Casey sighed. "Well, you two are the new faces of Valentine's Day! This picture is everywhere! I gotta tell you, that was one hell of a kiss."

"Yeah, it was," Olivia said, running her hand over her face.

Elliot picked up the paper, and instead of getting mad or upset he smiled. "Well, Liv, I guess we're done keeping it a secret, huh?"

"Oh, yeah," Olivia said, snickering. "Our secret's definitely out."

**A/N: I thought it was an original idea, lol. Whatcha think? Tomorrow's will be cute and will involve the family! **


	10. Party Surprise

**A/N: Family antics at a Valentine's Day party, with a surprise for the happy hosts.**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and its characters. TStabler© owns the narrative, dialogue and plot of this story**

Elliot stood in the corner of his living room, holding Olivia in his arms. "I know you hate it, baby. But I promise, by the time the party's over Valentine's Day is going to be your favorite holiday," he said as he kissed her. "I'm gonna make you love it."

Olivia kissed him back, greedily. "I don't hate it, El, but, this is only our second Valentine's Day, as a real couple. We could have sent the kids to a friend's and been alone, but we're having this party and..."

His lips cut her off with an amazing kiss. "Don't touch those cookies, Dickie," Elliot yelled across the room, not breaking his kiss with Olivia.

Dickie rolled his eyes. His father had eyes in the back of his head.

"Don't even think about sticking your finger into that cake, either!" Olivia yelled, with a laugh.

So did his father's girlfriend. Dickie sighed and walked away from the table. "We have a house full of people you work with, I have, like, one friend coming over. How is this fair?"

"Dickie, every one of you kids could have invited more people. You chose to only invite one. Don't blame me for your lack of company," Elliot said, pulling away from Olivia and chuckling at his son.

Lizzie ran through the living room, then, followed by Maureen. "Come back her, you little dweebette!" Maureen yelled.

"Woah, woah," Olivia said, stepping between Lizzie and her older sister. "We have company, and you will not murder each other with cops and lawyers in the house. Have your father and I taught you nothing?"

Elliot snickered, and stood to the side. He loved when Olivia became "Mommy". It made him happy, it made him feel like she wanted to be their mother, for real. He only hoped she really did, and that the kids felt the same way.

"Now what is going on?" Olivia asked, keeping the two girls apart.

"That little birdbrain was doing one of her experiments in my bathroom, and she neglected to tell me, so when I stepped into the tub to take my shower, this happened!" Maureen yelled and lifted up her ankle length skirt. Her feet were purple.

Olivia pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. "Oh, that's um, Lizzie that wasn't very...nice...what does she have to do to get that off?"

"She has to soak her feet in vinegar for three minutes, than wash vigorously with soap, water and lemon juice," Lizzie explained, hiding behind Olivia.

"Okay, Mo, there's vinegar and lemons in the fridge, go soak and wash and de-purple yourself. Lizzie, no more chemical experiments in the house!" Olivia ordered.

Lizzie walked away as Maureen ran into the kitchen. "Okay, Mom," both girls said as they padded away.

Olivia's eyes widened and her head snapped up. Elliot heard it, too, and his heart thudded.

"Hey," Kathleen said, snapping Olivia back to reality. "The masses demand sustenance. Can I bring out the food?"

Olivia nodded.

"Are you okay? You look all...white and...like, sick," Kathleen said, concerned, stepping closer and grabbing Olivia's hand.

Olivia nodded. "I'm fine, Katie. The, uh, platters are on the kitchen table. Have Dickie help you."

Kathleen walked toward the kitchen, making some kind of crazy hand gesture to her father on the way. Elliot nodded and Kathleen smiled, turning quickly and bounding up the stairs. Elliot walked over to Olivia and brushed her hair behind her ears, placing a sweet kiss at the base of her neck. "You okay?"

"Yeah, they just uh, shocked me," Olivia said, giving a small smile.

"Your stomach dropped like an elevator, Liv. Three floors at least. That didn't bother you, did it?" Elliot asked, caressing her arm, down to her hand, linking their fingers. "Them calling you 'Mom'?

Olivia shook her head. "No, El. I was surprised, and then I was trying not to cry."

A wave of relief washed over him as he pulled Olivia toward the dining room, where everyone was waiting. The room was decorated with white and red candles, the plates and glasses were all red, on a white tablecloth. There were three vases, holding red and white roses, evenly spaced out on the table. It was definitely a "grown-up" Valentine's Day party. Olivia and Elliot greeted all of their friends as Dickie and Kathleen brought in trays of food. Kathleen walked over and said, "Daddy, the, uh, thing is under the thing with the thing on it."

"Okay," Elliot said with a smile.

"You understood that?" Olivia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Elliot nodded. "I just, uh, know what she was talking about. Come on, let's sit and eat," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

Everyone sat around the table, chattering and laughing as they ate. They enjoyed sharing tales of first-date traumas, romances, bad break-ups and love in general.

Fin told everyone how it took him months to even consider asking Casey out because he thought Alex would kill him. Munch told the story of his first date with Alex, which was spent plotting ways to kill Fin for going out with Casey. Olivia regaled the room with the harrowing tale of a midnight phone-call she got early on in her relationship with Elliot. He called, begging her to get her ass over to his place and help him with the laundry because all of his underwear was now pink. Cragen talked about his absolute certainly that Olivia and Elliot would end up together from the minute he introduced them.

"And now here we are, proving I was right," Cragen concluded.

Elliot cleared his throat as Cragen winked at him and Olivia sat, looking confused for a moment. Maureen and Kathleen excused themselves so they could bring in the desserts, and Olivia turned to Elliot. "This is actually really nice," she said.

"Yeah, just family and friends, and us. We do get to spend the night alone together, too. Like you wanted." Elliot said, nuzzling her nose.

"That's why you told the kids to invite friends?" Olivia asked.

"They're all leaving and spending the night with the kids who came over," Elliot said, smirking.

Maureen and Kathleen came back in and laid out the dessert trays and as Olivia reached for a heart-shaped brownie, Elliot stopped her. "No, Liv, uh...this is yours."

Maureen nudged Dickie, who slapped Lizzie, who tugged on Kathleen's shirt. Kathleen got Fin's attention and Fin alerted Casey, who kicked Alex under the table. Alex smacked Munch, who hit Cragen on the shoulder. All eyes were now on Elliot as he slid a covered, silver tray onto Olivia's plate.

Olivia tried to push it away. "But, I just want a brownie, I don't..."

"Trust me, Mom, that is so much better than the brownie," Kathleen said.

Olivia's heart burst, again. Now Kathleen was calling her "Mom." Olivia shrugged it off, shook her head, and lifted the lid and her wide-eyes snapped up to meet Elliot's pleading, loving, blue orbs. "What...is...this?" she asked as her heart stopped.

Elliot took the black box off of the tray and turned it around in his hands. "Liv, we've been partners for six years. You and I, unwillingly, fell in love pretty fast, and we fought it like hell. I was married and you, you angel, waited four years for that to come crashing down like we both knew it would. You were right there for me when it did. When she left, I thought it was gonna be hard, raising four kids by myself. But, baby, you were right here. You wouldn't let me do anything by myself. Not even my laundry. You got me and the kids through it and you finally became so much more than a partner and more than my best friend. We've been together for the last year and a half. I've never been happier, my kids have never been happier, you've never been happier. I'm ready and I think it's time we made it permanent. I told you, Liv, that you are my partner, and I am yours, for better or for worse. I meant it," he said, ignoring his tears as he flipped open the box. "Will you marry me?"

Olivia brushed the tears away, from her eyes and Elliot's, and she caressed his cheeks lightly. "Yes," she whispered. She leaned forward and brushed her lips, ever-so-lightly, over his. "Yes, El, yes."

Elliot grabbed her, and pulled her closer, crushing his lips to hers and smiling.

"Well, Lizzie, push the button," Maureen said.

Lizzie giggled as she reached for a remote control and pushed a button. A banner dropped from the back wall and music filled the room. Elliot and Olivia stopped kissing and looked around. The banner said, "Congratulation's Elliot and Olivia."

Elliot chuckled and Olivia gasped. "You all knew he was gonna...El!"

"Surprise?" he quipped, still grinning. "I told the kids, baby. I needed their approval because you're not just marrying me, here. You're gonna be their mother, now. Cragen, I had to tell because of work, ya know. And of course I told Fin, who told Casey, who told Alex who told Munch."

Olivia laughed. "But, of course, no one told me," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Of course not! What kind of proposal would that have...Casey!" he yelled, figuring out that Olivia had known, someone had told her, which is why she was as calm as she was.

Casey flinched. "It slipped, Stabler! We were out at the bar, Friday night, and Alex was talking about it. Olivia heard and asked who was getting engaged on Valentine's Day and because I was drunk off my ass I said, 'Benson and Stabler', and then Alex slapped me."

Olivia said, "Since she was shit-faced, though, I didn't believe her." She looked down and pointed at the empty tray. "When I saw that box, I almost had a heart-attack."

Laughs filled the room, along with the music, and Elliot took the ring out of the box and slid it on Olivia's finger. "Happy Valentine's Day, Liv."

"You were right," she said looking from him to her ring and back. "You did make it my favorite holiday." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again, as their family and friends finally dug into the cakes and cookies, happy for the newly engaged couple at the end of the table.

**A/N: Perhaps there is a part-two to this one? What happens when the kids leave? Heh, heh. Thanks for reading and review if you'd like!**


	11. Party Surprise 2

**A/N: When the kids leave, the real Valentine's Day party begins. **

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and its characters. TStabler© owns the narrative, dialogue and plot of this story**

"Thanks, guys," Olivia said to Casey and Fin as they left. She closed the door and sighed.

"Okay," Elliot said, clapping his hands together and rubbing, walking toward Olivia. "Everyone's gone, the place is clean and each kid is at a friend's house for the night," he said, kissing Olivia's cheek. "We are officially alone."

Olivia smiled and kissed him. "Good," she said. "I'm taking a bath."

"A...a bath...Liv!" he yelled as he watched her climb the stairs, following her. "You're the one who wanted to be alone tonight. We just got engaged! We should be making sweet love until the sun comes up, starting now, and you are gonna take a bath?"

Smirking, she turned to him and said, "Yes." She turned around and asked, "Can you unzip this for me?"

Rolling his eyes, Elliot pulled down the zipper on her dress. "I can not believe you're gonna take a bath, right now. I've been looking forward to tonight withyou all fucking day!"

Olivia chuckled. Poor Elliot didn't know what was coming, did he? She walked into the bedroom, followed by Elliot, and made sure he was watching as she stripped. She tortured him by making every move slow and deliberate, but never looking at him. "I'll be done in a minute, I promise," she said, turning with a wink, and headed into the bathroom.

Elliot groaned as he took off his tie and jacket. He whined and scowled when he heard the bathtub filling up and he pulled off his white shirt. He was grumbling to himself, annoyed and frustrated, as he pulled off his pants, but before he could reach for his sweats, he heard her call him.

Olivia yelled, "El?"

"What?" he snapped, huffy.

"I just got in the tub and I left the loofah on the sink, can you come hand it to me, please?" she asked, loudly.

Elliot rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom. "You know, you really..." he gasped, stopping in his tracks, forgetting what he was going to say. She was sitting on the edge of the tub, naked. The bathroom was lit only by the red and white candles that had been in the dining room and he smelled lavender. The lavender bath beads that she loved so much, that he loved because they made her smell like...her, were floating and dissolving in the water. She had the loofah in her hands.

Olivia held up the sponge and said, "Got it."

Elliot nodded, dumbly.

Olivia crooked her finger and he obeyed, walking toward her as if in a trance, under a spell. A love spell. She tossed the loofah into the filled tub, it landed with a small splash, and she ran her hands up and down Elliot's bare arms and down and chest. "You didn't really think I was gonna take this bath alone, did you?"

"Uh, yeah," Elliot said, slightly shivering. "I did."

Olivia chuckled, as she slowly pushed down his boxer-briefs, teasing his legs and thighs with her fingertips as she drew her hands back up. "Silly boy," she said. She stood up and pointed to the large, round tub. "Get in," she demanded.

Elliot was so dumbfounded, he didn't ask any questions. He climbed in and waited. Olivia stepped into the tub and splashed over to Elliot. She wrapped her arms around him and turned him around, sliding her body behind him. Her fingers trailed lightly up and over his entire body, and he moaned. She got to his neck and squeezed, rubbing the tension out of his shoulders and back. Then she worked his neck and scalp.

"Oh, God," Elliot groaned. "Damn, Liv. I love when you do this," he said, softly.

"Feel good?" she asked.

He nodded. "You have no idea."

She continued her backrub until she felt him totally relax, then her hand traveled lower, and he tensed right back up again as she teased his slightly hardened member into a tight, rigid stiffness. She wrapped her hand around and stroked it. She moved to face him. In front of him now, she watched his eyes. He reached his hands out to touch her and she swatted them away. "Stay still," she said.

Elliot whined, "God, Liv, you know I can't cum without..."

"You can, and you will," she said. She leaned forward and whispered, "But, not yet," and removed her hand from his shaft.

His eyes widened and she chuckled. She reached for the loofah and his body wash, working the scrubbing sponge into a light lather, and she started at his neck. She scrubbed his entire body, in slow, hard circles. She paid attention to every inch of his body, the roughness of the loofah and the smoothness of the soap and Olivia's soft kisses were confusing the hell out of his senses and causing the most incredible sensations.

"Oh, God, baby," he moaned. He bit his lip, not quite sure how this was happening since she wasn't even really touching him. "Shit, Liv," he whispered, dropping his head back. He was about to burst. She stopped moving. The loofah stopped moving. She smirked as his brow furrowed and his face contorted in something between ecstasy and agony.

"Wait for it," Olivia whispered to him, taking his earlobe in her mouth. She maneuvered herself into a comfortable position, straddling him in the water, and he moaned again. His hands traveled up her legs, over her knees, to her waist, and she waited until he grazed her nipples before pushing his hands back down. "What did I tell you about that, El? Keep your hands here," she said, placing them on her hips, "And stay still."

"Liv, baby, you know I need to touch you," he whispered, leaning his head up to nip at her neck.

"You are touching me," she informed him.

Elliot nibbled at her skin over her beating pulse and growled. "You're driving me crazy."

Olivia chuckled. She looked down, and through the water she could see his shaft, straight and hard and she held his head down to her neck with one arm as she clutched his member with the other, Elliot bit her neck harder, causing her to moan his name, and she positioned him at her entrance. As she pushed herself onto him, drawing him into her, she cried out in pleasure. He kept up his assault on her neck and shoulder and groaned and growled. The water lapping at their skin added another sensation as they moved. Elliot's grip on Olivia tightened and he began to control her hips, moving her faster and harder. They were quiet now, they were never quiet, and the panting, labored breathing was more erotic than any sound they'd ever made.

"Oh, God," Olivia whispered, holding on to Elliot tightly.

Elliot breathed heavily into her ear and pulled harder on her hips, bucking his own faster. The lavender scented water slapping against him, filling his lungs with the scent he loved, was almost more than he could take. He ripped his lips away from Olivia's shoulder and brought them to hers. "Fucking Christ, baby," he panted, brushing his lips over hers lightly.

She pressed her lips into his, firmly and clenched around him, silently screaming into his mouth. He was pulled over the edge by her powerful orgasm and spilled inside of her with a few silent grunts and gasps of his own. They stayed, perfectly still, in the tub for a moment, letting the waving, splashing water calm down just as they did. They kissed slowly and waited for their breathing to return to normal, and finally Olivia moved.

"We're getting all pruney," she said, unplugging the drain.

Elliot laughed. "I don't mind, baby," he said, pulling her back toward him. "That was...amazing. Intense and just...God damn, Liv."

Olivia nodded as she stood and reached for two fluffy towels. She held out a hand, helping Elliot up, and handed one to him. "It's not over," she said, wrapping the towel around herself. She took his hand and led him to their bedroom. She sat him on the bed and walked over to the dresser, where two glasses and a bottle of champagne waited. She handed him the bottle. "Do the honors?"

Elliot chuckled. "All right," he said as he unwrapped the top and popped the cork. He gave the foaming bottle back to her and she poured two glasses, handing him one.

She sat on the bed next to him and smiled, clinking her glass against his. "To the rest of our lives, together," she toasted, her diamond glittering in the dim glow of the room.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Elliot said, kissing Olivia then sipping his champagne. "Happy Valentine's Day, baby."

"Happy Valentine's Day, El," Olivia replied, putting her glass on the side-table. She knelt up on the bed and smiled at him, tossing her towel to the floor. She grabbed the towel around his waist and yanked, surprising him, and threw that one aside, too.

Elliot smirked and gulped down the rest of the champagne, putting his glass next to hers. He scooted back on the bed, pulling her down on top of him. He grinned smugly, saying, "And it just keeps getting happier."

**A/N: The next one will be a bit tense in the beginning, but it will be a V-DAY E/O lovefest in the end. =) Reviews? Thoughts? Love you guys! **


	12. Smile and Nod And Stay

**A/N: As I said, this one starts out rough and early, but it ends where you need it to! =)**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and its characters. TStabler© owns the narrative, dialogue and plot of this story**

November 1st

"Kathy, stop crying. Crying never works on me. The only people I can't bear to see crying are the kids and..." did he really want to bring Olivia into this? Nope. "...and you're the one walking out, so why the fuck are you crying?" Elliot asked, holding the door open for her.

Kathy trembled and sniffled. "It's not easy, Elliot. Seventeen years, four kids, I'm leaving..."

"Yeah, _you're_ leaving. It's fucking cold outside, so if you could go, I'd like to close the door," he snapped, almost as coldly as the blowing wind outside.

"I'll call," Kathy said, barely a whisper, as she walked out of the Queens house.

"Don't bother," he barked, slamming the door in her face. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and sat, numbly, on the couch. He stared at the same empty picture hook on the wall for three hours before he picked up his cell phone. He flipped it open and the first tear fell. He pushed the number one, his programmed speed-dial would know who he meant to call. "Liv," he choked. "I...she...help."

Olivia was there in five minutes. She walked out on a date with a gorgeous doctor who didn't care what she did for a living because he had the same shitty hours, and she was there. In five minutes. She held him while he cried, for three more hours. He fell asleep on her shoulder. She tried to get up to leave, but he pulled her close again and looked up at her.

"Stay?" he asked, his eyes red and his voice weak. One word. Followed by one more, softer, more desperate one. "Please?"

She smiled, sadly.

She nodded.

She stayed.

November 10th

"You think you can do this by yourself next time?" Olivia asked, handing Elliot a laundry basket.

Elliot laughed. "I could, but all my underwear would be pink and I'd shrink everything."

"I showed you how to do this three times, Stabler!" Olivia yelled, her hands on her hips.

Elliot shrugged. "I wasn't really paying attention, Liv."

He was, he just needed her to come over. As often as possible.

December 23rd

"No," Olivia said, scrunching up her face.

Elliot rolled her eyes. "Okay, this one?"

"God, no," Olivia groaned. "El, we're going to the precinct Christmas party, not the Radio City Christmas Spectacular. No Santa Claus or Rudolph ties!"

"I want to be festive!" he exclaimed.

"There's a difference between being festive and being an obnoxious ass," Olivia quipped, pushing him aside and reaching into his closet. "Here. Plain old red. Christmas-y and classy."

Elliot looked at the silk tie and then smiled at her. "What would I do without you?"

"Thank God you'll never get an answer to that question," she said, returning his smile.

January 19th

"Oh, no you don't," Olivia said, walking into Elliot's kitchen and grabbing the cookie out of his hands. "You're almost as bad as your kids. You haven't eaten dinner, yet. And wasn't your resolution to lay off the sugar? Something about wanting to bulk up and thin out?"

Elliot huffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but who actually keeps their resolutions?"

"Me," she said, smugly. And as she threw the cookie back into the jar she added, "And now you." She turned him around and gave him a shove. "Get out of the kitchen. I'm making you guys pasta and you obviously can't be trusted around food."

Elliot chuckled as he walked into the living room. He didn't deserve her, he thought. He needed her, though. And wanted her. He also really wanted a cookie. But, he wasn't going to tell her what his real resolution was just so she'd let him have one.

January 27th

"Daddy?" Lizzie questioned as she padded into the den.

"What, pumpkin? Why are you up? Lizzie, it's past midnight," Elliot said, worried.

Lizzie sat on the couch, next to her father, and looked up at him. "Do you miss Mom?"

"Well, uh, sometimes, why?" Elliot asked, brushing his daughter's hair back.

"I don't," she declared.

"Oh," Elliot said, shocked.

Lizzie pushed her glasses up further onto her nose and continued. "I don't because Olivia's been here. And she's been wonderful. Kathleen and Maureen think she's trying to take Mom's place, but I told them that she's not. She's done more for us since Mom left than Mom ever did. Even before that, she has been a huge part of our lives, and I don't miss Mom, because Olivia's shown me that Mom really isn't worth missing."

Elliot was choked up, and trying not to show it. "Lizzie, that's...wow. I...that's all true, but sweetie why are you..."

"Do you love her?" Lizzie interrupted.

"Sorry?" Elliot's eyes widened.

"Think about it, Daddy. She's been your partner and best friend for five years. The second you need anything she drops whatever she's doing and flies here on some kind of magic broomstick and wiggles her nose and fixes it all." Lizzie picked a piece of lint off of her dad's shoulder. "You know, the night Mom left, David was gonna propose. His son told me at school. She walked out when you called. She left him, Daddy, because you needed her. David stopped calling her after she told him, for the fifth time, that she was here, with us. So, if you don't love her, or if you do, I think you should tell her because she, clearly, loves you."

The tears fell, then. Olivia gave up her life, her future, for him. He looked at Lizzie and smiled warmly. "How'd you get so smart?"

"I got most of my genes from you," she said. "And from Olivia, through her magic osmosis."

February 1st

"Well, we finally put Rosanta behind bars, you and you're kids have been fed, the dishes are done, and I feel like the lovechild of Martha Stewart and Matlock," Olivia laughed, throwing the towel at Elliot. "If you guys get sick of spaghetti soon, don't blame me. I told you I only know how to make three things. Reservations, phone-calls, and spaghetti."

Elliot laughed and tossed the towel on the counter. He pulled Olivia into a hug and rested his head on her shoulder. "Spaghetti is my favorite food, Liv."

"What's with the warm embrace, Stabler?" Olivia asked, her voice muffled by his chest.

"Thank you, Liv. I know what you gave up for me and the kids, and I know that you probably hate being here, but it means the world to me. I love having you here, and I love...you." Elliot said, his breath and voice catching on the last word. "I'm, uh, I'm in love with you."

"I'minlovewithyoutoo," she said, fast. One word. Before she lost her nerve. And then she did. Olivia pushed herself off of him. "I...I should go. It's late."

"Stay," he said, pulling her back toward him. One word. One word followed by another, softer one. "Please?"

She smiled.

She nodded.

She stayed.

February 9th

Elliot close the door, quietly and turned around, coming face-to-face with Maureen, his oldest child. "Hey, honey," he said. "What are you doing up?"

Maureen folded her arms. "It's three in the morning, and she was just leaving. I think the question is, what are you doing up?"

"We were going over a case, Mo," he said, quickly.

"Don't lie to me, Daddy. Mom lied to all of us, for a very long time, I don't need it from you. What's going on?" Maureen asked, sitting on the arm of the couch.

Elliot sighed. "She...she didn't want to be here when you guys woke up so..."

"Wait, she...and you? Okay," Maureen said on a breath. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Elliot's eyebrows raised. "What do you mean?"

Maureen huffed. "You have a choice, Dad. You can keep kicking her out before the sun comes up, and wake up alone, missing her, or you can be a man and tell your kids you're dating again. It's not like we didn't expect this, and it's not like we thought you'd be single forever. Just...why did it have to be Olivia, Dad?"

Elliot's eyes narrowed, then. "How could it not be Olivia, Mo? After everything she's done for me? For us! How could you..."

"Exactly, Dad!" Maureen almost yelled. "She's been amazing! To all of us! For years! If you screw this up like you and Mom screwed up, then we all lose her! You said it yourself, Dad, you can't live without her, and now, neither can we! If this fails, if whatever thing you two have right now goes away, then you know she's gone forever. If you want to be with her, then you need to find a way to keep her, because I think I speak for all of us when I say I don't want to lose another mother. So, the question remains, what are you gonna do about it?"

February 11th

"That one?" Elliot asked, pointing.

"No," Casey said. "Are you sure you were really married? To an actual woman? You know nothing about anything, do you?"

Elliot chuckled. "Actually," he said, pulling something out of his pocket. "I picked this one before you even got here."

"Holy shit," Casey gasped. Her hand shot up to her mouth.

"I may not know anything about other women, but I know everything about Liv," Elliot said, grinning. "This one, then?"

Casey nodded, her hand still over her mouth.

"And, you're sure that this is gonna fit her? You gave me the right size?" he asked her.

Still staring at the object in his hands, Casey nodded.

"Thanks, Case." Elliot kissed her on the cheek and ran off.

February 14th

"Hey, guys, I need a little help with these bags," Olivia called. She didn't get an answer. She found her way to the kitchen on her own. "Hello? Mo? Katie? Lizzie, Dickie? El? Beuller?" she called, looking around. "Good thing he gave me a key, if no one's home. I would have been out there with groceries all night." She scribbled a note on the white board on the fridge and turned to leave.

She stopped.

The entire family was in front of the door.

"Okay, you all must be part vampire, because I heard no one move, and none of you were there a second ago," Olivia said, pulling off her gloves. "I got four quarts of chicken and broccoli from Mr. Chow's in one of the bags." She took of her jacket and hat. "We should probably eat it before...why are you all staring at me?"

Elliot stepped forward and pulled her into a deep kiss, holding her tightly and sending her brain into a blissful state of stupidity.

Olivia stared at him for a moment after he pulled away, then looked at the kids. "I think Daddy's lost his mind."

"No, Liv. I've never been more sane than I am right now," Elliot said.

Dickie took a step forward and cleared his throat. "I would just like to say that this was my idea. Your welcome." He stepped back.

Elliot chuckled. "You picked the day, Dickie. Not the actual...forget it," he said, turning back to Olivia. "It's Valentine's Day."

Olivia nodded. "I know. I punched a guy dressed like Cupid. He tried to poke me with his arrow."

"Nice," Elliot laughed. "It's our first Valentine's Day as, uh, I guess, boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I suddenly feel like I'm sixteen," Olivia quipped, smiling at him. "And yes, it is. Go, ruin it by getting mushy."

"It's also our last," Elliot said.

Olivia's face fell and she backed up. "Okay, opposite of mushy! I go food shopping for you, come back, get a whopper of a kiss and then you break up with me?"

"No," Elliot yelled. "God! No, Liv, what I meant was...next Valentine's Day, I plan on spending as husband and wife." He pulled the ring out of his pocket and got down on one knee. He snapped open the box and saw her eyes widen. Her hand shot to her mouth and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Marry me, Liv. Stay with me? Forever?"

Her hand dropped from her mouth to his cheek.

She smiled.

She nodded.

She stayed.

**A/N: I loved writing this one! Hope you enjoyed reading it! Only 2 more to go, guys! **


	13. It's Valentine's Day, Baby

**A/N: My nephew was born on Valentine's Day. (Tomorrow is his second birthday.) It inspired this story, kind of. =) Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and its characters. TStabler© owns the narrative, dialogue and plot of this story**

"What's that smell?" Elliot asked, rubbing his eyes and padding, barefoot, into the kitchen.

Olivia yawned. "Scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and hot peppers in cheese sauce."

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "Um, no cheesy peppers for me, thanks."

"I wasn't planning on sharing them," Olivia said with a smirk. "Be thankful the only craving I've had was spicy food."

"Thankful? Baby, you woke me up at four in the morning to get you a chimichanga. I had to go to nine places before I even found out what it was!" Elliot said, laughing. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her round baby-belly. She was ready to pop. Any day now, they'd add one more to the Stabler bunch.

"It shouldn't have been that hard to find a deep-fried burrito, I'm sorry, El," Olivia said, apologetically. "Next time, we know to just keep them in the freezer. I didn't mean to be a pain in the ass."

Elliot laughed. "Honey, I would walk to Mexico in the rain to get you fresh jalapeños, if you asked me to."

"Oh, El, you're so sweet," she said. She twitched a little and groaned.

"You okay, baby?" Elliot asked, spinning her around.

Olivia nodded. "I've been up for a whilewith these little cramps. Your son, or daughter, is having a grand old time in there and it's, ow, just more uncomfortable today for some reason."

"Aw, my poor baby," Elliot said, kissing her, "Maybe, while the kids are at school, I could make you feel better." He wiggled his eyebrows. "I saw that black and red teddy you bought, Liv. I assume it was for tonight? Valentine's Day and all." He kissed her again and he felt her smirk against his lips.

Olivia deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around him, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling in her belly.

The rest of the kids ran downstairs, bolting into the kitchen.

"If you weren't my parents, I would think that's really sweet," said Dickie.

Maureen rolled her eyes. "Dickwad, she's pregnant. Obviously..."

"La, la, la, la!" Dickie screamed, holding his hands over his ears. Once he was sure they were done discussing his parents sex-life, he reached on top of the fridge and then handed Olivia a bouquet of flowers.

Lizzie handed both Olivia and Elliot a card, Maureen handed Elliot a long, flat box and Kathleen put a large package on the table. "Happy Valentine's Day!" the four of them shouted, together.

"Oh, guys," Olivia said, her eyes watering. She opened the card and tears came even more freely. She pulled all four kids into a hug and grinned at them. "That was so beautiful, thank you!"

Elliot opened his box and pulled out a black, silk tie with red stripes on it. The very bottom was embroidered with his initials. "This is very nice, guys. Thank you," he said with a big smile. His card made him emotional, too, but he wasn't gonna cry. Not today.

"What about the big one?" Kathleen asked, smiling.

Olivia and Elliot glanced at each other and smirked, reaching for the red and white, heart-pattern-paper-wrapped gift. They each placed a hand on it and tore, revealing a black, designer diaper-bag, with "Baby Stabler" embroidered on it in white thread. It was filled with yellow onesies, bottles, baby lotion and a warm, snuggly, white baby blanket, with "Baby Stabler" embroidered in black.

"We know you're gonna have more kids, so we wanted to make sure you could use everything again," Maureen explained. "Everything works for a boy or a girl, and you know it's always gonna be 'Baby Stabler' no matter what name you choose."

"This is so....wow," Olivia said, running her fingers along the edges of the black diaper bag. "Amazing. Thank you. Ow," she said, softly, rubbing her belly.

"You didn't have to do all of this, guys," Elliot said, sniffling. Damn his sensitivity.

Dickie nodded. "Yeah, we did. We love you guys," he said.

"And we love our brother or sister," Lizzie said.

Kathleen sighed. "I just wish you didn't want to be surprised! There are so many cute clothes that..."

"That we can buy as soon as he or she is born," Olivia interrupted. She turned to get the breakfast off of the stove and her eyes widened. "Oh, God, ow! Which is probably gonna be right now," she said, suddenly grabbing the counter.

Elliot ran to her side. "Liv!" he cried, holding her up. "Oh, my God!"

"You remember last year, when I got shot in the shoulder, and I told you it was the worst pain ever?" she asked, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Yeah," Elliot said, rubbing her back in circles.

"I lied," she yelled. "This totally sucks worse than worse than that!"

"Maureen," Elliot barked, "The keys are on the hook, go start the car. Katie, honey, go with her. Take the new diaper bag. Lizzie, get Mommy's coat and shoes. Dickie, call your Grandpa Don, and your uncles, tell them to meet us at Mercy General."

As soon as the kids were out of the room, Elliot supported Olivia's weight and started to walk her out of the kitchen, when she made a seething sound and a little whimper. "El," she said, almost sadly. "My water broke."

"Okay, baby, it's okay," Elliot said, "We'll clean it up later. Let's go meet our kid."

"No, it's not okay," she said, shaking her head. "I'm not ready to be a mom."

Elliot, knowing it was just fear, nerves and hormones, chuckled. "It's a little late for that, honey. Besides, you're already a mom. A fabulous one."

Before she could respond she buckled over with another contraction. "No, El, happening...too fast," she said, through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, baby, and if we don't move it's gonna happen in the kitchen." Elliot lifted her up a bit and walked faster, kissing her on the forehead. "You're ready for this, Liv. We both are. Baby, I'm gonna be right there with you, the whole time, and we're gonna bring this baby into the world together," he said, giving her a peck on the nose.

Olivia nodded and walked, breathing heavily and clutching onto Elliot, out of the house and into the SUV.

* * *

"Manhattan Special Vic...Dickie? You know your father is home with...oh, my God! Yeah, kiddo. No, we will be right there, you tell Mommy not to push until I get there. Tell her I heard that! Wow, she's got a bit of an attitude, huh? Okay, bud. Yeah. Bye." Cragen got out of his seat and blew through his office door. "Munch, Fin, off your asses, now!"

"What'd we do?" Munch asked, getting up.

"Olivia's having a baby," Cragen said, tossing them both their coats.

Munch rolled his eyes. "We know that. She was here until her seventh month, and I gotta say, her interrogation tactics were more effective than ever when they were spurred by hormones."

Cragen stared, stunned, at him. "No, Munch! She's having the baby, right now!"

"Shit," Fin muttered. "We gotta get Casey!"

"And Alex," Munch added.

"Do you guys think I drive a damn bus? Call them and tell them to take their own cars."

Cragen drove faster than ever, and they arrived at the hospital in minutes. Casey and Alex met them there, carrying various teddy bears and balloons. They sat, and they waited. They were waiting, rather impatiently, for any news. Olivia had been in the room for close to eight hours, and everyone was getting nervous. Elliot hadn't left her side, for anything, to give anyone any kind of update, and they weren't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Finally, they heard the doors open. Cragen's head snapped toward it first, his face screwed up in worry and anticipation.

"How is she?" Cragen asked.

Elliot could say nothing. The tears streaming down his cheeks were preventing him from speaking.

"Stabler, man," Fin said, concerned, rising from his seat. "What is it?"

Elliot took a deep breath and looked down.

He looked back up and smiled at the room full of people who had dropped everything to be there for this.

He found his voice, and said, proudly, "It's a boy."

After the hugs and cheers had subsided, he led them into Olivia's room. Elliot immediately returned to his spot at her side, holding her hand, where he'd been the entire time. He brushed her back, and kissed her gently, waking her up.

"Hmmm," she whined.

"Baby, everyone's here. They're bringing the baby up now, too. I know you're tired, but, you gotta wake up," Elliot told her, sweetly. "They all want to meet our son."

Olivia smiled and slowly opened her eyes. "Hey, guys," she said, quietly, to the room of people. Her exhaustion was obvious.

There was a knock on the door, and the nurse came in, carrying a little, blue bundle.

Everyone gasped and followed him with their eyes as the nurse brought him to Olivia and placed him in her arms.

"Guys," Elliot said. "Meet Brandon Elliot Stabler." He dropped a tiny kiss to the groggy baby's head.

Olivia smiled down at her son and said, "Our little Valentine."

**A/N: Last one, tomorrow! I promise, it's gonna be gooood!**


	14. Dream Lover

**A/N: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!! Here is the last one-shot for this holiday series, and it's romantic, funny, and a little smutty. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and its characters. TStabler© owns the narrative, dialogue and plot of this story**

Olivia walked into her apartment, tired and cranky from a hellish day. She hung up her jacket, toed off her shoes, and walked into the kitchen to grab a beer when she slipped on something. She looked down and saw red rose petals all over her floor. "The fuck?" she asked herself. She unclipped her gun and held it in her hands, ready to aim, and followed the petals. They led to her bedroom and stopped at the foot of her bed. There were two whole roses, crossed over each other, in the middle of the bed. She reached for one when she heard his voice from behind her.

"Valentine's Day," he said. "Is really a remarkable day."

She smirked, sniffing the rose. She didn't turn around. "Why is that?"

"Because, it makes me angry, irrational, irritable, and stubborn at work, but the second you come home, it makes me mushy and gooey and romantic." He stepped closer to her and ran his hand down her arm.

"That's not Valentine's Day, that's just you," she quipped. She turned around and smiled at him. "What's with all the roses?"

He shrugged and smirked. "You don't like chocolate, there's only one piece of jewelry I could buy you that you'd actually wear, it's too late to take you to dinner, so roses and sex was the last romantic thing on the list of acceptable Valentine's gifts."

"Oh, roses _and_ sex?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "I can't want to see what you do for my birthday."

He laughed and pulled her closer. "Close your eyes," he whispered to her.

"What?" she asked with a laugh.

"Close. Your. Eyes." he demanded, ripping the rose out of her hand.

She sighed and closed her eyes. She felt him slowly undressing her. He peeled off every item of clothing, gently and with a light touch. When she was completely naked, he prodded her into the bed and very gently pushed her down. "Keep them closed," he said when he saw her trying to open an eye. He ran his fingertips over every inch of her body, from her toes all the way up to her forehead, and trickled them back down, using a feather-light touch. She was moaning and writhing and begging, but he wasn't giving in.

"Oh, God," she cried, feeling his fingers barely pass over her slit.

He chuckled. "I haven't even touched you yet, baby, and you're dripping."

"That's what you do to me, El," she said, squeezing her eyes closed when his finger finally entered her. "Oh, God!"

She shot up in her bed and tried to control her breathing. "Shit," she muttered. It felt so real. The dreams were getting more and more intense and now they were making her cum in her sleep. "I can't do this anymore," she spat. She looked at the clock, which read three-fifty-two, and ran out of her bedroom, threw on her jacket and her shoes, grabbed her keys and stormed out of her apartment. There was someone she needed to see.

* * *

The knocking and door-bell-ringing woke him up and he padded down the stairs, groggy and pissed off. "Okay, damn it. Stop the...Liv?"

She pushed him aside and stepped in, not waiting for an invitation, and sat on his couch. She looked nervous and a bit sick.

"Liv, honey, what's wrong?" Elliot asked, walking over to her and sitting beside her. He grabbed her hand. She had a brief flash of his fingers thrusting inside of her and she pulled her hand away.

"You shouldn't touch me, El," she said. "Not until I tell you...something."

Elliot nodded. "Okay, Liv. You can tell me anything, you know that."

"Okay," Olivia laughed. "Anything? You ready for this? Every night for the past three months, since your divorce, since we've been spending every waking moment together, I've been having these amazingly realistic dreams. About you."

Elliot's eyes widened. "Wow, Liv, okay. And you're here because, what, I died in one of them? Liv, I'm fine, see? It's okay calm..."

"We have sex. Lots and lots of sex, El. You do things to me in my sleep that I didn't think it was possible to dream about," she said, looking right at him, interrupting him. "Some nights it's slow and romantic, others it's angry and violent, and tonight, you didn't even really touch me and I...can not believe I'm actually telling you."

Elliot had a smug smirk on his face, his eyes were wide and four shades darker than normal. "Liv, would you, uh, I mean are these dreams reflections of..."

"Oh, yeah," Olivia said with a brisk nod. "I'm in love with you. I have been for years. You said I could tell you anything. There ya go. There's anything."

"It's four in the morning, on Valentine's Day, and the woman of my dreams just barged into my house, told me she has vivid visions of fucking my brains out and then tells me she loves me," he paused, took a breath, and chuckled. "I am praying to God that I'm awake."

"Oh, you're awake. We both are." Olivia looked at the expression on his face and laughed. "Fuck you and your ego, Stabler. I couldn't sleep anymore! Every time I closed my eyes, I'd..."

He slanted his mouth over hers and pulled her to him. "I'm in love with you, Liv. I always have been," he said. He kissed her again. "And you have no idea what I do to you in _my _dreams."

Olivia's eyes widened. She looked at him, saw him smiling at her and the look in his eyes told her he was telling the truth. She smirked, leaning in for another kiss. "It's Valentine's Day, El."

"I know," he said against her lips.

Olivia pulled off her jacket and straddled Elliot on the couch. She raked her nails through his hair and down his back, deepening the kiss. She pulled away and whispered, "I wanna make your dreams come true tonight." She pulled his tee-shirt out of his pants and tugged it over his head. She moaned in appreciation as she ran her hands over his chest. "So much better in person," she mumbled.

Elliot chuckled as he latched his lips onto hers again. "If we do this, Liv, there's no going back. You'd be mine, you know that? We do this, we make this real, and you're stuck with me because I'm not letting you go."

"We're doing this. I'm already yours," she said, nibbling on his lower lip and tugging on his boxers. "You're mine."

Elliot pushed her top up over her head and gasped. She wasn't wearing a bra. He grinned like a fox and took a nipple into his mouth, causing her to moan and throw her head back. He was sucking on her nipple when a thought occurred to him. "Not here, baby. Not on the couch."

"But, I..." he cut her off with another kiss, pushing them both to their feet.

Elliot threw the cushions off of the couch and slid the coffee table out of the way. One handed, he yanked the pull-out bed into place. He took advantage of Olivia's standing position and peeled down her pants. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Olivia smirked. "Thanks, El," she said, pushing him down onto the mattress. She grabbed his boxers. "Oh, my God," she gasped as she slid them down.

He kicked them off and raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"My dreams didn't do you justice," she said with a chuckle. She bent down and took his length in her hand, stroking him. She shot him an evil glare and smirked, before she took him into her mouth.

He gasped, "Jesus, Liv. Baby, oh God!"

Olivia chuckled, sucking harder on him, and he growled. She let him go with a pop, and crawled over his body, stopping when she met his face. "We're really doing this," she said, looking down into his eyes and smiling.

"Yeah, baby. We are." He brushed her hair back and pulled her down for another deep kiss. "I love you, Liv. So much," he told her. "Look at me, baby. Never take your eyes off of mine. I want to watch you." He grabbed her hips and held her still as he pushed up into her, slowly.

Her eyes widened and filled with tears; Elliot stopped. "God, I'm sorry, I'm hurting you," he whispered in a panic.

"No," Olivia said, "It's just...stretching. It's okay. God, it's you and it's real, El. Please, keep going."

Elliot kissed her again and pushed up further, moaning into her mouth at the feeling of finally being inside of her. Once he was sheathed, completely, buried to the hilt, he flipped them over. "Shit, Liv, you feel so incredible."

"Oh, God, El. Move," Olivia cried. "I need you to move."

He moved, slowly and deeply. He wouldn't stop kissing her and his hands held hers. Their moans filled the room, their cries echoed off of the walls. They were both in a state of pure bliss.

"So much better than any damn dreams," Olivia murmured.

"Oh, God, baby, I know," Elliot agreed, thrusting deeper and faster.

Olivia wrapped one arm around his neck, keeping the other hand firmly clasping to his. "I love you," she whimpered, feeling herself begin to tighten and burn.

"I love you, baby," Elliot returned. He kissed her, intensely, and sped up again. He felt her clamping around him and he moved harder. "Oh, shit, Liv. Baby, God."

Olivia threw her head back and growled. "Holy shit, El. God, yes, baby!"

Her orgasm, watching her cum, threw Elliot over the edge and with three more thrusts he was gone. "Oh, baby, fuck, Liv," he grunted as he came.

They held each other, kissing languidly, for a few minutes before a gross realization hit Elliot, like a frying pan over the head. "Fuck! Liv, we didn't use..."

"I know," she said. "I trust you. I'm on the pill, El." She ran her hands up his bare back and smirked. "I've never let anyone do that before. I wanted you to. I wanted to feel everything, El.

"God, Liv," he said, kissing her collar bone and the top of her breasts. "That's so amazing to hear."

Olivia chuckled. "You're so fucking Catholic anyway, if anything happens, we'll deal with it."

"We'll do more than deal with it, Liv. I told you this was a permanent change," he said, kissing her. "You and me, Liv. This is it."

* * *

"Really?" Casey asked, twirling the umbrella in her drink.

Olivia nodded. "I can't believe I never told you that!"

Casey shook her head and sipped her cocktail. "You didn't. I walked into the squadroom on Valentine's Day last year and you just hit me with 'I'm getting married'. You waited until I stopped yelling at you for hurting Elliot to tell me it _was_ Elliot that you were marrying, and then we went right into planning. You never told me how you two finally realized...it was the same day?"

Olivia laughed, and clapped. "Yeah, Casey. But, we'd been in love with each other for years. We didn't want to wait."

"Yeah, you didn't want to wait for kids either, apparently." Casey ran a hand over Olivia's baby-bump and smirked.

"Once we got married, there was no reason for birth control. He's very Catholic, so it was practically forbidden. This one's a honeymoon baby," Olivia said.

Elliot walked over and wrapped his arms around her, dropping sweet kisses to her neck and shoulders. "Hey, baby."

"Hey," Olivia said. "Can you believe we've only been together a year and we're married with a baby on the way?"

"No," Elliot said. "But, technically, we've been together for six years. We've just been having sex for a year. A lot of it," he said with a wagging brow.

Casey and Olivia laughed and, as Fin ran over, Casey held up her glass.

Fin kissed Casey on the cheek and smiled. "What are we toastin' to?"

"Happy Valentine's Day, guys," Casey said, clinking her glasses with everyone else's. She turned and kissed Fin and winked at Olivia. "May all your dreams come true. Again."

"You told her?" Elliot said, accusingly, to Olivia. "I thought you weren't going to because she'd think we were crazy."

Olivia laughed and nodded. "I told her. We are crazy, El. Happy Valentine's Day, baby."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Liv," Elliot responded, with a kiss. And it was. It truly was.

**A/N: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!**


End file.
